Mon Histoire
by Redvines69
Summary: A Les Miserables FanFiction, mainly about the story of Eponine. Rated T because of bad language will be used a little and it's a bit more teen-themed.
1. Leaving the Inn

**Author note: This is a Les Miserables FanFiction, mostly about the story of Éponine. **

**It is based on the musical, movie and book.**

**Well...read on to see what it's like :)**

* * *

**Chapter One: Leaving the Inn**

It was late afternoon at the Thenardier's inn, and the drunks were passed out in the corner; including Monsieur Thenardier, the master of the house. His wife, Madame Thenardier was doing a quick dust-up of the inn before customers arrived.

Madame Thenardier was rather annoyed that she had to do this. But ever since that brat-the one everyone called 'The Lark'-was taken by that strange gentleman, the dust and dirt gathered up. They couldn't let anyone think they were unclean in anyway; it would be bad for business.

Business-overcharging and thieving-that was life at the inn.

The only people Madame Thenardier truly cared about were her precious daughters, Éponine and Azelma. The two children who were skipping about the inn at this very moment, Éponine wearing blue silk and Azelma wearing simpler black linen, but with pearls sewn onto it. Both girls looked happy and innocent as they played; innocent as a child could be after being brought up to help thieves.

Out of nowhere, there came a knock on the door. The girls froze with their skipping, and retreated to chattering with their dolls in a corner on the opposite side of the room to the drunks. Madame Thenardier stopped cleaning and, muttering a complaint about early customers, woke her husband up and went to answer the door.

They were shocked to see the mayor of their town, Monsieur Noire, at their doorstep.

"Welcome, Monsieur." Monsieur Thenardier had dragged himself up, and arrived at the door to do his usual polite-yet-sneaky invitation in.

The mayor stepped in. "I need to talk to y-" he began.

"May I relieve you of your hat or jacket, sir?" Madame Thenardier joined in with their act. Remove hat and jacket, get person drunk, send them out without hat and jacket. Simple plan.

"I'm afraid that won't be necessary. You see, your business isn't doing as well as it could. People complain about...mysteriously losing belongings after visiting, and becoming ill from urine-tasting wine, and all sorts of things. The police will be coming later to investigate, but no doubt you'll be removed from your title at this inn." The mayor said. "We need more lodgings for travellers, but you seem to be overcharging so nobody stays. It gives our village a bad reputation."

Silence fell on the inn, for the first time ever, it seemed.

"Now, Monsieur, Madame...Mademoiselles." He nodded to the girls who had silently slipped over to listen, dolls in their arms. "I'm leaving. Don't be surprised when the police come."

He shut the door behind him, leaving the family in slight shock, which was possibly a first for them, whilst the drunks moaned in their sleep, feeling their hangovers through their oblivion.

"Do you think they'll discover where everything is hidden, papa?" Éponine asked. She knew some policemen wouldn't, but there was a new policeman in the town, who was obsessive and determined. Her father seemed to know it too.

"If this was a few months ago, the policemen would be the ones who overlooked everything and asked for a drink." He sighed.

"If this was a few months ago, we could have blamed it on _The Lark_." Azelma said 'the lark' with sarcasm.

"Yes, that idea has merit. But this is now, instead of a few months ago. Colette is gone-" began Thenardier.

"Cosette." Corrected Madame Thenardier.

"I don't care." Thenardier snapped. "That Javert would find it. And he's merciless with his punishments. I don't know about you, but I don't want to be a convict."

"And I don't want to be in prison. Or to see our girls in poverty, as they'd have nowhere to go. Our girls are going to be classed as ladies, and attract men to rob when they're older. See, we could leave, sell a few things, rob some people and buy a grander house." Madame Thenardier loved novels from the earlier part of the century, and they put fantasy ideas in her mind.

Thenardier laughed a cold, rough laugh. "You read too much." His expression went hard. "Have you seen how much bloody houses cost? Renting costs enough, but houses." He scoffed.

"So where would we go?" Madame Thenardier sneered. "Didn't think of that one, did we?"

"Town." Monsieur Thenardier sneered back.

"'Scuse me, papa, but the police will still be searching. We must move, musn't we?" Éponine said in a manner which was both bold and timid, if that was possible.

Madame Thenardier laughed. "See, your own daughter is more clever than you, and she's just nine."

"Shut up, you old cow." Thenardier was getting irritated. "We'll go to Paris, of course."


	2. Paris

**A/N if you read please can you review, reviews are appreciated!  
****I seem to have had to re-upload this as something went wrong with it.**

* * *

**Chapter Two: Paris**

Javert arrived at the inn. He knocked, but as there was no reply, he walked in. He explored, searching frantically.

It was empty.

As he explored, he tripped on a loose floorboard. It came lose. Putting his hand through the gap, he pulled out something; a ruby necklace a mere innkeeper and his wife could never afford on their own.

After rummaging, he discovered a bunch of treasures. So the Thenardiers _were_ thieves. He should have known. He wondered about his duties. Pursue them? They would collapse anyway after a while. Besides-he had Valjean to pursue. They were the least of his worries.

* * *

The family arrived at the gates of Paris quite late in the night. They were exhausted after walking over ten miles. The police guarding the gates let them through, although they'd committed many crimes, they'd never been caught, so they had no reason to be questioned.

They found an inn to stay in, which was the opposite to their own. Cheap prices, and a kind old pair running it. Nobody was overly drunk. Nobody was singing or making any noise.

After drinking wine, they rented a room for the night. There was one large bed in the room for Thenardier and his wife, so a maid fetched matresses and blankets for Azelma and Éponine.

Both girls curled up to their dolls, blind to the misfortune they were going to live in since tomorrow came.

* * *

The next afternoon, the family went to seek their fortune and start a new life in the streets of Paris. Thenardier decided to pickpocket whilst no one was looking. At least, he thought no one was. Until another thief came and tapped his shoulder.

"Some skills you've got there. I could do with another thief...if you're all willing to help me, you could live in my house." The thief said.

"We all have use." Replied Thenardier. "We will be willing to help. As long as the house is decent."

"Good." The thief tried to touch

Éponine's hair whilst leering. His teeth were yellow. She edged away, instantly hating this man.

* * *

Living with the thief, whose name was Montparnasse, changed their lives. Him and Thenardier drank their money away; Madame Thenardier did as well. The girls were made do most of the dirty work, pickpocketing for money, and, as their state got poorer, begging.

Both girls fine dresses were sold, replaced with cheap, thin-fabric brown ones. Their dolls and books and shoes were also sold, leaving them barefoot. They both had to grow up and learn fast.

Madame Thenardier became impatient and bad tempered, and she didn't even have enough patience for her children anymore. Their state became poorer and poorer, as the money was drank and smoked away. The thieves didn't care; the only cared for themselves, their greed.

* * *

A year later, two girls were walking around the streets of Paris.

One was ten, the other eight. They both looked like they'd lived their lives as beggars; but they hadn't. These girls were in fact Éponine and Azelma, although they'd changed dramatically in just one year. When they would've once sat on a bench, they sat beside it.

The skin on their feet had toughened, but sharp glass or stones still came a nasty surprise. They wore ragged brown dresses. Dirt on their skin blended in with countless bruises.

Éponine had a recent cut on her cheek.

Their skin was pale under the dirt, without the rosy glow that it used to have. Their once smooth lips were chapped, and even their eyes had changed colour. Éponine's, once a colourful greenish blue, were fading to a pale bluish grey. Azelma's, once bright brown, looked almost black.

Their fathers group had grown, and their mother, once loving, had joined in with them. Leaving them no choice but to get about doing their 'work.' They often missed eating nowadays: and they were often hit or beaten.

A young boy of about 13 was watching as the girls sat. His grandfather was visiting his friend up the street, so he was wandering about. He went into the bakery and brought out 3 croissants, and approached the girls.

"Excuse me, mademoiselles, would you like a croissant?" They both stared at him with big eyes. He handed them a croissant each, and sat beside the taller one. Neither said a word, but they ate hungrily, finishing within seconds. He'd planned to have a croissant himself, but he split the third one and gave them half each.

After eating, Éponine studied the boy a moment. He was a little older than she, with eyes that were light brown with a bit of green in them, and millions of freckles. He was handsome, with high cheekbones and brown hair.

"Thank you, monsieur. Why have you been so kind to us? You seem to look rich, yet you helped us...the scum of the street." There was a sadness in her eyes as she said it.

"You're not scum as much as I'm not." He said gently. "I was on the streets last year...mother died when I was young. My father died in the battle of waterloo. I live with my grandfather now. I know what it's like to be on the streets." He paused, before asking, "Do you have family?"

The taller girl looked pained after he said family. "Yes." She said dryly.

"Oh." He said, sensing discomfort and feeling instantly guilty at her pained expression. He was going to drop the subject, but she continued talking.

"They're unkind. So are fathers friends." Was all she managed. She wanted to tell him everything, but she couldn't. Azelma nudged her.

"We're not supposed to say anything." The younger girl hissed.

"Oh, ok, I won't enquire anymore." He paused, before politely asking;

"What are your names?" He asked.

"I'm Éponine." The taller one said. "This is Azelma." She pointed at her sister, who grabbed her arm.

"We've got to go!" Exclaimed Azelma, dragging Éponine up and pulling her away. Éponine looked back at him.

The boy smiled at her.

"Well, Éponine, it was nice to meet you. My name is Marius. Goodbye, Madmoiselle!"

"Farewell, Marius." Éponine felt helpless as her smaller sister dragged her away.


	3. Penniless Punishment

**A/N: Again, reviews mean a lot! Had to update the last chapter as for some reason it uploaded oddly, and my paragraphs were removed. Well, more action is happening in the story now so please read and review :)**

* * *

**Chapter Three: Penniless Punishment**

"No money? What the hell have you been doing?" Yelled Thenardier at

Éponine. Azelma carried a franc, whilst

Éponine was empty handed. She'd forgotten to pickpocket, as she'd been so absorbed in seeing Marius.

"N-nothing, father." Stammered

Éponine. There was no way she was mentioning Marius-her father would make her steal from him. She would never do that.

"I'll give you nothing, you brat!" He slapped her across the face-where she already had a cut. She stumbled, and her face bled a bit as the wound had opened again.

Azelma watched quietly. She wished she'd got two francs, which would have given Éponine money as well.

She still watched from the corner as her sister was hit a few more times by her fathers friends, before being pushed into the cellar. Azelma was too weak to help, but she wanted to. More than anything. Éponine was the only person who had been kind to her for the past year, until they saw that boy. He was kind. Éponine seemed to like him-it seemed different to liking though. Azelma didn't understand.

* * *

Azelma was alone doing her 'work' the next day, so instead the men went out whilst she and her mother cleaned. They would do some robbing. Her mother and her ignored each other, contrasting with how her mother used to spoil her but a year ago.

She wondered if this was what Cosette had felt like when she was with the family, and felt guilty for acting like her parents had towards the girl. She and

Éponine hadn't known better though, but her parents had. They were cons, and never knew kindness. All her life, she'd been pretending they were kind parents.

She saw the truth. They were cold and malicious. As she swept around the cellar door, she wanted to let Eponine out. She must be so cold...

Eponine slept most of the time, waking up shivering every now and then. She was only fully woken up in the evening. Her fathers friend Broujon let her out, and slapped her for fun. This stung over her now freshly bruised skin from last night, but she acted like it didn't hurt.

"Little brat, your father wants these letters delivered. And he wants money." She was pushed out of the door, with a handful of letters, landing heavily on the cobblestones, slicing her knee. Blood stained the pavement, leaving a trail as she ran off into the darkness.

* * *

The next day, Marius was walking down the street. He saw a red stain on the cobblestones outside one of the houses. Blood. There was some of that everywhere, nowadays. It made him think of the cut on Éponine's face. He felt oddly concerned about those girls, especially Éponine, though he didn't understand why. He looked at the house. A man with greasy black hair and a sly-looking face leered at him. He turned and walked away, wondering how bad Eponine's parents really were.

Little did he know their friend, Montparnasse, was the leering man who'd just been watching him.


	4. Worse and Better

**Chapter Four: Worse and Better**

Years passed in a similar way. Éponine wondered about Marius a lot, although she didn't see him again after their encounter. Azelma completely forgot about him.

By now, Éponine was fourteen. Azelma was twelve. They had been 'working' for their family (if you could call it that) for years now. Only ghosts of their childhood selves lingered on their faces. They'd been forced to grow up too quickly. Éponine was toughened, and fought both their battles. She ignored pain, and although her life was dark and full of misery, she still fought on, with hope still in her heart; hope Marius had given her. Azelma had been sick often. Nowadays, Azelma was like a ghost, always in some sort of trance. She never spoke.

It happened that they were sitting beside a bench, in the shadow of a fountain, with some pigeons. Éponine liked pigeons. They were considered vermin by most, but she found them lovely birds. Whilst Azelma stared listlessly into space, Éponine wished she had some crumbs to feed the pigeons.

She remembered Marius. When he fed them croissants. She wondered if he even remembered her. He would be seventeen now. Was he still even living in Paris?

* * *

Marius had paid for a sausage roll, and walked out of the bakery, sitting on a bench by a fountain. Beside him were two street girls. He remembered

Éponine and her sister, as he studied the girls. He wondered what had become of them.

The younger one was pale, with a greyish sheen to her bruised, dirty skin. As they stared listlessy at nothing, her eyes were almost black, with shadows underneath them. One of them was bruised and swollen, as if she'd been hit. She looked almost like a dead corpse. Her hair was limp and dull, with grey in it. She wore a ragged, faded black dress that had so much dirt on it that it was turning brown. The worst thing was, she could have been no older than twelve-yet with grey in her hair already!

The other girls expression was thoughtful. She was looking at the pigeons. She wore a white-also turning brown-chemise and a skirt raggedy. Her dark hair hung in matted curls. Her eyes were an icy blue with a hint of green, as if someone had tried to paint them grey but the blue and green rebelled against it. Something seemed familiar about her. She turned and caught him looking at her.

He realised why she'd seemed so familiar.

"Éponine?" He was surprised. Recognition lit in her eyes too. Literally, lit them; they became the bright, lively colour they had been when she was younger. "Bonjour, Marius." She replied. She was smiling slightly as she observed him.

He'd grown up a lot, and was now more handsome than before. His face was still freckled and his eyes were still that green-mixed with brown colour. His cheekbones were high, and he still had the same smirk as before. His manner was even more gentlemanly, although his clothes looked smart yet slightly worn.

"How have you been?" He asked. She sighed, her eyes dulling again. "I'll admit, not too good. Father, mother, their friends are always harsh. We have to do...work for them, otherwise there are consequences." She shuddered. "It seems to have broken poor Azelma here." Sadness appeared in her eyes. She'd missed having her sister. Not many people spoke to her. She had friends here and there, but none she was able to see much.

They remained silent a moment, before Marius divided the sausage roll. He had a bit, Éponine and Azelma had a bit, and he let Éponine feed some to the pigeons.

They both talked to each other, soon finding they'd said a lot. Éponine found herself telling him everything about her home. His brow furrowed, looking concerned.

Éponine found out he was living on his own in a rented room. He fell out with his Grandfather...he kept the reason for that private. He began whispering the rest. "I'm part of the ABC society. We discuss politics. Things the law wouldn't like."

Éponine nodded. She knew the law too well. One of her jobs was looking out for the police, including Javert, who was in Paris now. He seemed to have forgotten their crimes from the inn, which was a relief.

"You're good to talk to, you know, Madmoiselle." He treated her like an equal. No one his status ever did that.

"You too, Monsieur Marius." She smiled slightly at him. He returned the smile.

"I better be going now. It was nice to see you, 'Ponine. I hope to see you again." He paused a moment. "Do you know that park that's about a mile away?"

Éponine smiled slightly again. "Yes...I know most of Paris. I wander the streets a lot."

"Try and meet me there every Saturday. Farewell, 'Ponine." He stood to leave, then turned to press a sou each into the hands of Éponine and Azelma. Éponine wanted to refuse, but she couldn't in fear of what her family would do. This was all she'd get today, after she'd been seen talking to him, no one would give her money.

"Goodbye, Monsieur Marius." She liked how he'd called her 'Ponine; it seemed slightly affectionate, and friendly. Helping Azelma up, and making sure their money was tucked away, they headed to where Eponine's friend Gavroche would be. He was a street kid, about 10 years old, and he got them into the theatre. He knew some actors. He was lively and hard to ignore. She hoped him, and seeing a show at the theatre, would make Azelma talk again.

It was a crazy idea, but it was worth a try.

* * *

The theatre was full of poorer people, so Éponine and Azelma didn't feel awkard. It wasn't like the theatres in the posher side of Paris.

Gavroche was at the door. He grinned cheekily at Éponine and Azelma, made up a little poetic song like he did a lot and sang it whilst giving them their free tickets.

"There were once two girls,

Who didn't own two pearls.

Except ones that were stolen,

But managed to get into a theatre,

Because-" he trailed off, frowning when he realised it had stopped rhyming.

Éponine laughed, and even Azelma managed a ghost of a smile. Maybe this *would* work.

"Your poems are usually better than that, 'Vroche." Éponine teased.

"Yes, well, Ép, I've been distracted. Politics and stuff." He whispered the next words he said. "ABC society."

Éponine's eyes lit up suddenly. "You know the ABC society? Do you know Monsieur Marius?" She gushed out before she could stop herself.

Gavroche raised an eyebrow. "I know someone called Marius Pontmercy. Millions of freckles-hey, is that a slight blush I see, Ép?" He laughed.

"Am not! Shows starting soon." Éponine tried to rush away. Gavroche skipped in front of her.

"Ten minutes. You _are_ blushing. Little in love are we?" Gavroche teased.

Azelma was laughing by now, for the first time in a couple of years. Éponine was glad she'd brought Azelma, although this conversation could've been avoidable.

"The streetwise Ép, who knows her way around, now in love. You should come to the ABC society. Consider yourself invited." Gavroche said. Éponine laughed.

"They wouldn't let a girl join."

Gavroche frowned. "True." An idea dawned on him "Alright...come and clean. And listen to everyone. I'll tell the men we have someone to clean the place.". Despite trying to hide it, Éponine's eyes had lit up again. Gavroche smirked. "You can listen to Marius and understand more about what he does."

"Isn't the show starting soon?" Said Azelma, and headed to a bench to sit down. The stalls were crowded, with wooden benches crammed with people. "Meet me backstage after." He pulled out a piece of charcoal and put a mark on their tickets. Gavroche went backstage as he had a part in the play.

_Azelma had spoken. Éponine was going to work where Marius went. She'd seen Marius again and talked to him, and was meeting him._

It was a good day.

* * *

Both sisters headed to go backstage after the show, when a young, handsome man with bright blue eyes stopped them. He was about Marius' age.

"Where are you going?" He asked.

"We're friends of Gavroche." Éponine replied.

"Tickets?" They handed the tickets over. As soon as he saw the charcoal marking-a simple 'G' he smiled kindly at them.

"Come on then, mademoiselles." He led them backstage. He was the only guy other than Marius to have called them Mademoiselles since they ever came to Paris.

Backstage, everyone was drinking and talking. They sat in a circle with Gavroche and two other actors. The actor who they had to show their tickets earlier came and joined them. His name was Dániel Ensemble, which amused Éponine as he was part of the senior ensemble in the play. "I suppose some people used to get named after their careers. And still do." He shrugged, as if he could tell how much it amused her.

The other actors introduced themselves as Theo and Jaques. Theo was eighteen, and Jaques was fourteen. Éponine watched as Azelma and Jaques talked. That was the longest she'd seen Azelma talk to anyone...ever. Her cheeks were flushed.

Neither Azelma or Éponine wanted to leave. This place had a warm feel to it, and everyone was kind to them here. Azelma quite liked Jaques. Montparnasse's place was cold and uninviting, and the only people who were kind to eachother were Éponine and Azelma. Whilst the adults drank the money away, Éponine was certain they'd be out on the streets soon.

Both girls realised they'd have to leave, or their father would be annoyed.

As they were on their way out, Dániel told them they were welcome any time here.

Gavroche added, "And remember, Ép, I'll tell you if there's a job at the ABC cafe." Gavroche laughed after saying that.

"Where have you been?" Broujon asked half-heartedly, lighting his tobacco.

"Bet they haven't brought back anything." Montparnasse chortled.

"Now, now, my darling daughters will have learnt their lessons by now. Get me at least a sou, and they're ok. No money, consequences." Thenardier walked into the room.

"Well?" Their mother raised an eyebrow at them.

"One sou each." Éponine replied dryly.

"It'll do. We got lots the other day." Thenardier took the money. The only time he liked his daughters was when they brought him money.

He handled the money, smiled, and him, his wife and their friends headed out to the inn for alcohol.


	5. I Know How You Feel'

**A/N: Thank you for reviewing and following, it means a lot:) I'm introducing a few O/C into this story. **

**Chapter Five: "I know how you feel."**

The week dragged on slowly. On Friday, Éponine was distracted. But she didn't care what happened today. She didn't care when she was almost caught pickpocketing. She didn't care when her father slapped her for being careless.

She only cared about meeting Marius tomorrow.

After Marius left, she'd visit the theatre. Azelma would already be at the theatre.

Azelma was back to herself. She acted vague and in a trance in the house as she found it easier to cope, but outside she talked to Éponine and her few other friends a lot. The greyish tinge to her skin had gone, and the shadows under her eyes weren't so bold. Her eyes looked dark brown; not bright, but not black either.

Saturday morning. Éponine hadn't slept much last night, but despite that she was full of energy. She woke Azelma up, who smiled briefly before going back to her usual house-trance. Her father gave them jobs; one expensive belonging from a rich person's pocket each, and hand out 2 begging letters each.

Éponine and Azelma were out by 7 o'clock in the morning. Not many people were out, and the shops were just opening. They made plans to fit their work around what they were doing.

They gave out begging letters first, receiving 5 francs and 2 sous. Azelma told Éponine she'd pick two pockets whilst Éponine met Marius. Éponine thanked Azelma, overjoyed to be heading towards the park.

Marius felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned, startled, before he saw her. "'Ponine." He greeted her.

"Hello, Monsieur Marius." She smiled.

He returned her smile, and handed her a roll of bread. She bit into it. It had a spice in it she hadn't tasted since she was little-cinnamon. She loved cinnamon bread.

"Thank you, monsieur! I like cinnamon. Me and 'Zelma used to have cinnamon bread every Sunday when we were little." She sighed at the memory.

"Where_ is_ Azelma?" He asked.

"At a small theatre we sometimes visit. We have friends backstage, so she'll be talking to them." She replied.

"I'm sorry if I'm keeping you from them."

"Oh no, it's alright, I wanted to come here!" She paused, before hastily adding, "I'm going there later. It gets a little boring, being in one place for too long."

He laughed. _There is something about his laugh... No, Éponine, don't think that,_ she quickly told herself mentally.

"I know a boy from the ABC society who's at a theatre. Apparently he pretty much runs it-hey, sit down." He noticed she was still standing in the shadow of the bench.

"It's alright-would you really want to be seen with me?" She sighed. She was just a dirty street rat, after all.

"'Ponine. You're my friend. As far as I'm concerned, you're an equal, despite what everyone else thinks. I don't care what they think. You shouldn't either." His expression was gentle and serious. He took her hand, and led her around to sit next to him. She was blushing, and speechless.

A few people stared. Marius glared back at them. "Monsieur-nobody has ever said anything like that before, not to me."

He grinned. "Well, now I have."

Her heart was racing. She tried to regain control of her thoughts.

"You know that boy you were talking about at the theatre? Is it 'Vroche-I mean, Gavroche?" Eponine already knew the answer.

"Yes. Strange how we both know him." They both laughed, thinking about how easy it was to talk to eachother.

When Éponine walked into the theatre, everyone was talking and laughing, drinking wine. She sat with Gavroche, Azelma, Dániel, Jaques and Theo.

"'Ep?" Dániel was offering her a glass of wine.

"Merci, Monsieur." She took the wine.

Once Eponine, Azelma, Gavroche, Dániel, Jaques and Theo all had their glasses filled, they touched glasses.

"Vive la France!" Said Dániel.

"Vive la France!" They all chorused.

After that, their small circle turned into even smaller group talks. Éponine observed whilst Jaques and Azelma talked to eachother. Azelma looked really happy, and her cheeks were flushed a little. Again. Then she saw her sisters eyes were bright brown instead of dark.

Éponine smiled to herself, glad her sister was happy. She wondered if that was how she looked when she spoke to Marius.

"'Ep...how did you get those bruises?" Dániel had picked up on Gavroche's nickname for her. He unexpectedly touched her cheek. She felt a tinge of pain, and remembered where her father hit her a few days ago.

"It's nothing, Monsieur." She replied. He raised an eyebrow. "Really. I just fell over." She said the last part too fast, and wouldn't meet his eyes.

He put his hand under her chin, making her look into his eyes. "You should lie better if you're going to lie to an actor." He stood up and moved to a different group of actors, where Theo had also gone. The warmth of his hand lingered on her chin whilst Gavroche moved to where Dániel had been sat.

"Met Marius yet?"

"What?" She replied.

"He told me he was meeting you." Éponine was slightly shocked. She didn't think Marius would tell anyone about her.

"Oh...yes he did. That's why I was later than Azelma." She replied. She remembered what Marius had said earlier, and felt warm inside.

"Okay. Well, the students accepted you. Your job will be twice a week...Mondays and Wednesdays, 7 o'clock at night. It's a paid job too, so your...family...would be alright with it." He told her.

"Thank you, Gavroche!" She murmured excitedly.

He smirked. "It's five. Your papa will be wondering where his money is."

Eponine had forgotten about her father, as she'd enjoyed her time with Marius, and her time at the theatre had been quite nice.

"Bye, 'Vroche. It was good to see you. I guess I'll see you tomorrow at the ABC cafe." Eponine stood.

"21 Rue D'Vilette." Gavroche told her. She nodded, and went to sit with Azelma and Jaques.

"Hello...sorry to interrupt, but we've got to go now." Azelma and Jaques looked a little disappointed. Azelma straightened her expression as soon as she realised Éponine was looking at them quizzically.

"Goodbye, Jaques." Azelma and Jaques exchanged a hug. Jaques realised Éponine was watching, and looked a little guilty. Azelma was the same when she pulled away. "Farewell, 'Zelmie." Jaques smiled. Azelma smiled and ran off, Éponine following.

"What was that?" Éponine asked. Zelmie. She inwardly chuckled.

"Urm...nothing...I'm sorry, he was just so nice..." Azelma was tongue tied.

"You don't need to apologise. As long as you're happy and he's kind to you. At least I won't have to put up with you in some sort of trauma anymore." Éponine smiled encouragingly.

Before they got onto the street where they lived, Azelma handed Éponine a gold pocketwatch as her 'rich persons belonging.'

"Éponine?" She asked timidly.

"Yes?"

"Do you love Marius?"

Éponine didn't reply. She stared ahead. The way her cheeks were flushing answered Azelma's question.

Azelma saw that. She smiled to herself. _I know how you feel._


	6. Cafe Musain

**A/N Thank you if you've reviewed; the more reviews the quicker more chapters come :)**

* * *

**Chapter Six: Cafe Musain**

Monday afternoon. Éponine returned home with 10 francs she'd managed to collect, which instantly put her Father in a good mood.

"Papa..." She began cautiously.

"Yes, Éponine?" He wasn't calling her 'brat', which was a good start.

"Well...I might be getting a job somewhere. Its just cleaning...but it's paid! I don't know how much yet...but three times a week would get us more money." Thenardier was interested at the mention of 'money.'

"And you're wondering if its okay with me?" He asked.

Éponine nodded.

Broujon cackled. Thenardier glared at him, which silenced him. He turned back to Éponine.

"Fine. As long as you get good money." He shrugged, smoking his tobacco.

Montparnasse rose. "What? Bet she'll be bedding the men at wherever she's working!" He snorted. "Cleaning indeed. Little who-"

"Silence! Don't talk about my daughter like that. Not after she's brought us this." He held up the money.

Montparnasse sighed, but backed down. Thenardier had become the leader of their band of thieves, the alpha of the pack.

"Off you go." He even opened the door for Éponine.

She ran outside, having to restrain herself from running to the place.

* * *

Gavroche was waiting for her when she arrived. "Hey there, Ép." He grinned. He led her inside.

"Here's Ép..onine, the one who I said would be doing the cleaning." Gavroche had to remember to finish Eponine's name, rather than use his nickname for her.

There were only a handful of students; about ten of them. A few nodded. A few said 'hello.' Gavroche led her to the table in the corner, which was larger than the others and covered in a red cloth. It was obviously where the main people in this ABC society were. There were five men gathered around it. Éponine's heart skipped a little when she saw Marius. He looked up, and blinked, looking surprised.

"This is Enjolras, Courfeyrac, Combeferre and Grantaire...and, well, you know Marius." It was lucky Gavroche was a good actor, otherwise they'd all know something Éponine didn't want them to know.

Enjolras had a serious-looking face, with dark eyes and tidy mousy-brown hair. He had lines on his forehead, although he couldn't have been older than nineteen. He contrasted with Courfeyrac, who had a childish, mischievous face, with twinkling grey eyes and unruly black hair. He seemed like he was ready to play a trick on someone even when he was being serious. Combeferre was blonde haired and blue eyed, and Grantaire's black hair was a little long. His dark eyes made Eponine shiver slightly, as they had a wicked glint to them.

"'Ponine, I didn't know you were coming here." Marius was the first to speak to her.

"Well now you do know." She smiled slightly.

"Éponine, the broom is in the corner there. There's a cloth tied around it." Enjolras said, indicating they didn't want to be interrupted.

"Okay, Monsieur." Éponine picked up the room, going about sweeping the floor.

She picked up snippets of conversation. How these students found the leaders of the land ignorant and arrogant, strutting around their riches without a care for the starving people on the street. They wanted to find a way to get their views across to General Lamarque, who spoke for the people. General Lamarque seemed to be the only higher status man that they actually liked.

They also seemed to be considering a revolution, but they pushed the thought aside as they think many people would be willing to join, and there was only a few of them.

When she had finished cleaning, she was ready to leave. Someone tapped her shoulder on the way out. She turned; it was Enjolras. "You're forgetting something." He gave her a coin. She looked relieved. If she'd have forgotten...she wouldn't be allowed here again.

"Thank you, Monsieur." She said. He nodded solemnly, then went back to the table.

"Stay safe, 'Ponine!" Marius called.

Éponine smiled as she walked out of the building.


	7. Azelma and Jaques

**A/N: I thought I'd put Azelma with someone as a change :)**

**Chapter**** Seven: Azelma and Jaques**

Weeks passed in the same manner. Éponine's father was happy with her, as she was now bringing a lot of money. Éponine was now his 'favourite daughter.' He didn't pay much attention to Azelma; she was like a ghost around the house. But as much as she seemed expressionless, inside she was happy. She did her tasks, and that was all that mattered to Thenardier. He no longer hit his daughters. If his friends did, he told them off for being ungrateful to the ones who brought them money.

It was now approaching the end of June in 1831. Éponine was to be fifteen soon, at the start of July. Not that it mattered; she hadn't celebrated her birthday for years. Nobody even knew when it was. She didn't mind. Another year passed, and she was still alive. She wondered if she would still be alive next year; in July 1832.

"We haven't been to the theatre for a while. Azelma, do you want to come with me?" Éponine asked, after they'd delivered some money back to their father. Azelma felt a rush of joy. One word appeared in her mind. A name. Jaques.

"Yes!" She exclaimed, a little over excitedly. She was nervous of what Éponine would react, but her sister just giggled and headed in the direction of the theatre.

Azelma followed, her heart pounding.

They arrived at the theatre quite quickly, as it was only a few streets away from the house that Thenardier seemed to own now. He was the master of the house again.

They didn't need to ask for Gavroche anymore, as most of the actors knew them by sight. This time, it was Jaques who opened the door. "Bonjour, Mademoiselle 'Zelmie." He used his affectionate nickname for Azelma, smiling widely at her. He smiled and nodded at Eponine as well, but in a different way to Azelma. "Bonjour, Mademoiselle Éponine." Polite and friendly. Not...almost loving, like how he spoke to Azelma. Azelma felt warmth spreading inside her.

"Bonjour Jaques." She greeted him brightly. He smiled again. Éponine watched them both, slightly amused. They were both clearly in love with eachother. Jaques noticed her watching.

"'Zelmie, go on in. I'll be through in a minute...meet me in the stalls." Azelma nodded. The stalls? Not backstage with the others? What if she was with him alone? Her heart skipped as she went through.

"Yes?" Éponine could tell he wanted to speak to her.

"Urm...well...you see, I was wondering..." He stammered.

"I do see. Continue." Éponine smirked.

"I like your sister. Quite a lot. Would you mind if I spoke to her...alone today? And do you mind that I like her?" He stood awkwardly.

She laughed slightly. "Finally. You admit it. She seems happy when she's with you. It's fine." He turned to leave. She grabbed his shoulder.

"I'm not finished yet." He looked a little scared. "Little eager aren't we? Don't try anything bad with her, don't upset her. Then I don't mind. Can't control your feelings, can I? Nobody can." She said it gently but firmly. Jaques nodded.

"Thank you, Éponine." Both of them went into the theatre, Jaques to the stalls and Éponine backstage.

* * *

"Ép, there's something I need to tell you." Gavroche looked urgent as he pulled her aside. Dániel was watching them curiously, but they didn't notice.

"What is is, 'Vroche?" Ép wasn't used to Gavroche seeming serious.

"The Students at Café Musain. They are getting all secretive over their discussions." He began.

"And? Don't they want a cleaner anymore?" Éponine replied.

"They also are trying to keep women out of it. So yeah...sorry." Éponine's heart sank. _Marius_.

"Don't you worry, Ép, you'll still be meeting Marius." He nudged her knowingly.

She smiled slightly. Of course! She would still get to see him.

Her only worry was her father. She'd just have to collect extra money in the day to pretend she still had the job.

* * *

Azelma sat in the stalls, waiting. _Why was he talking to her sister?_ She heard footsteps. He was here! He sat beside her.

"My apologies for that, Mademoiselle." Jaques took her hand and was looking into her eyes. She liked his big, bright brown eyes. She liked him...*no, Azelma, stop.*

"It's alright." She replied meekly.

He took a deep breath. "Azelma..." He started. How was he to say it?

"Well...I've been thinking...recently..." He stalled.

She nodded encouragingly. "Go on..."

"I love you." He blurted, still looking into her eyes.

Azelma was shocked. _What?_ Her shock didn't last long though. She knew she loved him as well...

It must have taken him so much courage to tell her.

"Sorry, Azelma...I had to say it. I understand if you don't-" he stopped, as she'd taken both his hands.

"Hush now, Jaques." She stared into his eyes. Both of them were blushing. "I love you too."

They both leaned in, sharing a gentle yet passionate kiss.


	8. Flowers

**Chapter Eight: Flowers**

Éponine was excited as she left the house that Saturday. Partly because it was her birthday: mostly because she was going to see Marius.

She sat in the grass of the park, and picked a flower. She picked a flower, absent-mindedly picking the petals of it. _Where is he?_

* * *

Marius walked around picking flowers, cautiously glancing over to where Éponine was sat. She musn't see him or the bunch of flowers in his hand...it would ruin his surprise for her.

Gavroche had told him it was her birthday. Marius had decided he wanted to surprise her. He didn't have much money, and there was no way he'd go crawling to his Grandfather.

He wished he could buy her a big, wonderful house, and clothes that were not ragged. She deserved it, in his opinion. He didn't understand why she'd been landed in a run-down house with such unkind people. Why she had to wear rags when she could be a lady quite easily. He wished her and Azelma weren't so poor. And he hated society when he saw them that way.

* * *

Cosette was sat on a park bench next to her father. She was absent-mindedly gazing at a young man, who was picking flowers. She wondered why...who they were for.

Then she saw him creep up towards a dirty-looking girl who was sat in the grass.

"Papa, do you know why a nicely dressed young gentleman would give flowers to someone as filthy as that?" She asked.

"Dear Cosette, flowers are a kind thing to give. I've seen those two before...I believe they are close friends."

He didn't mention that he knew the girl was once clean and well-dressed whilst Cosette was dirty and in rags.

* * *

Eponine was startled by a tap on her shoulder. "Bonjour, 'Ponine." He handed her the flowers. Her face lit up in delight and shock. "I heard it was your birthday." He smiled.

"Thank you...Monsieur, how did you know that it is my birthday?" Her eyes were full of wonder.

"That would be telling." He teased, sitting beside her and pushing her hair out of her face. She seemed to drop her gaze, suddenly shy.

"Hey, why so suddenly shy?" He smirked, putting his hand under her chin and gazing into her eyes. She blushed, and stammered, "N-nothing, Monsieur." He raised an eyebrow, still smirking, but moved his hand away from her chin.

Éponine regained her usual boldness. "So, how have you been? It is a shame I'm not working anymore at Cafe Musain, but it's alright because I still see you." Oh no. She'd landed herself in an awkward place again. Gavroche would be laughing at her now.

"I still see 'Roche as well. Me and 'Zelma still meet him at the theatre, you know. And 'Zelma now has a lover, one of the actors. Jaques, his name is. Strange thing, love." She gazed at the flowers, her thoughts continuing in her head.

"Do you love anyone, 'Ponine?" He said suddenly, staring intensely at her as she blushed scarlet.

"I'll take that blush as a yes. He's a lucky man, whoever he is." There was silence as Éponine blushed even more.

"Well, I better get going before I say anything that makes you blush further." His hand traced down her cheek.

_Don't go_. She thought.

"Farewell, 'Ponine." She was shocked when he put his arms around her. She returned the embrace. "Farewell, Marius." She was smiling more than she had ever before.

Marius smiled again at her when he left. She watched him disappearing, cherishing every movement he made.

Emerging out of the shadows came Montparnasse. He had been watching everything.

"Eponine." He leered. "Or should I say _'Ponine_." He said Marius' nickname for her in a mockingly posh way. "That young rich twat." He ran his hand up her leg. She slapped him round the face.

"Don't speak about him in that way! And don't touch me!" She snarled. He hit her with such force it knocked her over.

"You need to keep your mouth shut, little slut. Let's explain this to your father." He pulled her up by her hair and got her in a headlock, dragging her back to their 'home.'

All the flowers lay scattered about in the park.


	9. Cinnamon and Roses

**Chapter 9: Cinnamon and Roses**

Éponine had been locked in the cellar again after being beaten. Her father had got the belt on her, leaving her back bloody and her face also bruised and bleeding. She'd forgotten money. After waited until their drunken talking had quieted, she picked the lock and slipped out of the door. She quietly edged around the drunken bodies laid on the floor. The window was open, so she jumped out of it.

The cold night air bit at her face and back, although it was only eight o'clock. She knew where to head.

It began to rain which felt like knives on her wounds, but she didn't care.

Cafe Musain was where she was heading tonight.

* * *

There was a knock on the door at Cafe Musain, startling everyone out of their conversations. A red flag was laid on the floor. They'd chosen a colour in case of the rebellion, but they were trying to keep those thoughts to a minimum as it somehow didn't feel right.

"I'll get the door!" Gavroche skipped over merrily, and opened it. "Ép!" He cried. Marius rushed over. Sure enough, Éponine was standing there. She was soaked from the rain and shivering in her rags, and she was covered in cuts and bruises.

"Good god! What happened to you, 'Ponine?" Marius exclaimed. "Come inside." He took her hand and brought her inside.

The students were about to protest, but they saw her wounds and the intense care written all over Marius' face, so they kept quiet. Even Gavroche looked a little worried.

"M-my father." She stammered shakily. Marius held her close, despite the fact she was shaking. She closed her eyes and fainted, leaning against him. "Someone fetch me some warm water! And some bandages!" He looked really worried. "Chill, Marius! You could put her in my bath upstairs." Coufeyrac smirked.

Coufeyrac and Enjolras both had rooms upstairs. "Thank you." Marius lifted Éponine whilst Coufeyrac went first up the creaky wooden stairs.

* * *

"No-don't put her in like that. You need to take her clothes off so the dirt from them doesn't go into the wounds. And besides, you won't be able to treat the wounds with her clothes on." Coufeyrac smirked and winked. Marius froze, blushing.

"But..." He began.

Coufeyrac cut him off. "But you're the one who was so eager to treat her wounds. Go ahead. I'm going back to join their discussions. Here's a tube of an ointment that will help her wounds." Coufeyrac left Marius feeling helpless beside the bathtub.

* * *

Marius sighed, trying to avert his eyes as much as possible as he did what Coufeyrac bid. He placed Éponine's limp body in the bath. He was glad she wrapped rags over her more private places to keep them covered incase her chemise slipped or a strong gust of wind blew her ragged skirt up.

Still, he felt a little embarrassed as he fetched a cloth to clean her wounds up. How could her father have done this to her on her birthday? He probably didn't even remember, but then if he did, he wouldn't care. Marius let his thoughts wonder. His eyes drifted to a vase of flowers in the corner. Coufeyrac kept a vase in his room to make the air smell better, as fumes from the street often got in through the window. He kept them in the corner though, to save guests thinking him odd probably. Marius shrugged, taking a rose out and placing the petals in the bath water.

Roses. Despite being on the street and having no way of accessing soap, let alone perfume, Éponine still somehow smelt like roses. Marius liked her scent-it didn't burn his nose like some perfumes did.

He gently propped her up, starting with the wounds down her back. He was as gentle as he could be.

After treating the wounds on her back, he laid her back down cautiously.

* * *

Éponine opened her eyes slowly. She blinked until her vision came into focus.

The first thing she was aware of was Marius beside her. The second thing...she was warm. Truly warm...in warm water. She was in a bath. The third...her back and face stung. Fourth, her chemise and skirt were on a bed against the wall...which meant she wasn't wearing them.

Marius realised what she was thinking, and averted his gaze, face going scarlet against his freckles.

"Sorry, 'Ponine. I had to clean the wounds on your back." He blushed even more. Éponine felt embarrassed, but she murmured a thank you. She was blushing as much as Marius was.

"Why did he do it-you know, hurt you? What did you do?" Marius asked, eager to change the subject. "Montparnasse was annoyed that I was meeting you...he must have followed me. He insulted you...I slapped him." Éponine seemed to blush more.

"Oh my...it's my fault then. You really didn't need to-" he hung his head in shame. Éponine timidly reached her hand out and touched his arm.

"It's not your fault. I should have been more careful, made sure he didn't know where I was. I shouldn't have slapped him either...I couldn't help it though."

"Why _did_ you slap him?" Marius was curious.

"Because...he insulted you. I said." Éponine dropped her gaze.

"Oh, Dear 'Ponine, what are we going to do with you?" Marius smiled and shook his head, and they both embraced.

As soon as they realised that Éponine was still almost naked and in the bath, they both pulled away awkwardly.

"'Ponine, wrap this sheet around you for now. It'll soak up the water and cover you up...we'll clean your clothes. Can't be putting those dirty things back on after being clean now, can you?" He handed her a sheet, and turned away as she rose from the bath and wrapped the sheet around herself.

Marius insisted on washing her clothes for her. She was surprised that he knew how to. He smirked at her. "Not seen a man washing clothes? I do live alone, you know."

She smiled back. "Most males I know don't bother." She replied.

"Here, take my jacket until your clothes dry." He took his jacket off and gave it to her. Éponine took it happily. She wrapped the sheet around her waist a few times then tied it in a knot. It was like a skirt-and less ragged than the skirt she owned. She then hastily buttoned up his jacket around her, enveloped in his scent. Cologne, soap and cinnamon.

_No wonder I like cinnamon_. she thought.

* * *

That night, after everyone else had left and Enjolras and Coufeyrac had gone to their rooms, Marius stayed with Éponine to keep her company. They laid on the red flag on the floor, cuddling up to eachother. Marius' chin rested on Éponine's head, his arms around her waist. They'd been doing that whilst telling eachother stories and trying to stay warm as it was cold, and Marius had planned to get up and fetch them both a blanket, but Éponine had fallen asleep and was cuddling his arm so he couldn't leave.

It wasn't like he didn't like this though. He felt rather comfortable...he did like 'Ponine quite a lot. He let his thoughts wander whilst watching Éponine smiling in her sleep, drifting off to sleep himself.


	10. Who was that girl?

**A/N: Thank you for the reviews on this, means a lot :) I have this whole story already written, 20+ chapters long...well, here's chapter ten.**

* * *

**Chapter 10: Who was that girl?**

Éponine awoke. Or was she still dreaming? She must be. For Marius was cuddled up to her, breathing softly into her hair.

She heard footsteps on the stairs and then laughter. Coufeyrac. Maybe she wasn't dreaming. "Go away Coufeyrac." Marius mumbled sleepily, and held Éponine even tighter. He was still half asleep. Then he realised, and slowly slipped his arms away from around her and got up.

Her heart sank. He realised she was awake. "Sorry, 'Ponine...did I disturb you? Or maybe it was Coufeyrac." Marius glared at Coufeyrac, who chortled and went to wake Enjolras up.

Marius was fetching Éponine's clothes from where they'd dried hung over the bannister, when the door opened. "It's only me!" Gavroche strutted in. "Morning, 'Vroche." Éponine greeted him warmly. "Bonjour, 'Ponine. Have a nice sleep?" He smiled knowingly, but was still able to make Marius see that nothing was out of the ordinary.

Marius gave Éponine her clothes. They were cleaner, but some of the dirt hadn't come out. "Gavroche, can you make sure nobody walks in whilst 'Ponine is getting dressed? I'll go upstairs and make Coufeyrac shut his mouth." He turned to Gavroche.

"Of course, sir." Gavroche replied as Marius ran up the stairs. As soon as Marius was out of earshot, Gavroche turned to Éponine. "I'm surprised he doesn't see how much you cherish everything he does. It's written all over you." He said.

"Shush! He might hear!" Éponine whispered. Gavroche laughed. "Don't panic. You two last night...sweetest thing I've ever seen." He turned his back so she could get dressed.

* * *

Once Éponine was dressed, she held onto Marius' jacket, holding it close. Gavroche smirked at her. She ignored him as Marius, Enjolras and Coufeyrac came down the stairs.

"We've got work to do, things to discuss...but it would be rude to turn you out." Enjolras told her.

"It's alright. I'll go home...if I'm lucky, they'll be asleep." Despite trying to sound casual, Éponine's voice shook. "No!" Exclaimed Marius. Everyone looked at him sceptically. "I mean...it's dangerous, isn't it? Her wounds have been treated...she can't go back."

Éponine enjoyed how much he worried. It proved he liked her quite a lot. "She could stay at the theatre, sir." Gavroche volunteered. Éponine shrugged. "Alright then."

Marius looked both relieved and disappointed. "Goodbye, 'Ponine. Don't forget to meet me Saturday. You can borrow that jacket for now...I'll take it back Saturday." He noticed how attached she seemed to holding the jacket. She blushed.

"Thank you, Monsieur Marius...farewell." Her and Gavroche walked out of the door of café Musain.

"I think he likes you too." Gavroche spoke thoughtfully after they'd walked in silence for a bit. "What?" Éponine didn't believe him. "The way he acts...come on, he at least cares a little." Gavroche was certain he was right, even though Éponine wasn't so sure.

The next week dragged on slowly, like so many weeks usually did. But everyone at the theatre was kind. Dániel was there to somehow manage to put a smile on everyone's faces. Gavroche was there to keep the place alive. Everybody talked cheerfully. Nobody was harsh.

This would be a better home for Éponine than where she used to live.

When Saturday came, it didn't seem like the week had dragged so much. Éponine was cheerful as she left the theatre. Gavroche laughed as he knew exactly where she was going, and Dániel bid her goodbye.

* * *

At the park, Marius was already there. They sat by the river, at the edge of the park, out of sight from most people.

Marius gave her another bunch of flowers, to make up for what she dropped when Montparnasse had caught her on her birthday. This time they were roses.

"Roses-my favourite! Thank you, Monsieur!" She took them happily.

They both sat quietly, enjoying the warmth of the sunlight and eachothers company, the scent of the air with their own scents entwined into it, the gentle lull of the river. They spoke little, but didn't get bored. A butterfly landed on the roses, and Éponine giggled. It was bright blue. "I like butterflies. I wonder what it would be like to be one...so much freedom! Me and 'Zelma used to watch them when we were little. We thought they were made of magic and that they came from rainbows...because of their bright colours, you see. I like this one-it's blue. That is one of my favourite colours." Éponine suddenly began talking.

Marius smiled after listening to her talk. He like how she'd often burst into talking about her childhood-it sounded like a much happier time for her. It made him a little sad too, as she could still be living like that, innocent and liking most things that appeared.

He sighed when he checked the time. "Forgive me, dear 'Ponine, I need to go. They'll be wondering about me. Will you meet me on Wednesday as well as next Saturday?." Éponine nodded. "Of course, Monsieur." She replied. They embraced, not realising how it happened but feeling warm after, and he left.

"Farewell, Monsieur." Éponine gazed after Marius as he left.

On his way out of the park, Marius heard a cough. He looked at the bench he was about to go past. He saw a man with white hair-probably the source of the cough-next to a young girl. Her hair was a caramel colour, and her skin was pale like porcelain. She wore a black dress and a bonnet with a pink ribbon around it. Marius was about to pass her off as one of those rich girls him and Éponine had often talked of. That was what Éponine called them, and they laughed about it.

But then as he was about to turn, the girl met his eyes. Her eyes were an extroidinary shade of blue, and very large. They stood out against her pale face. Marius had to look away, as the man beside her was giving him a strange look. There was nothing bourgeois about her, that was for certain.

_Who was that girl?_


	11. Blue Eyes

**A/N: Once again, thank you for reviews! :)**

* * *

**Chapter 11: Blue Eyes**

Dániel and Gavroche were the only ones at the theatre when Éponine returned at sunset, and they were surprised to see she had a bunch of roses with her.

Dániel raised his brow. "Who are they from?" Eponine instantly blushed.

"Marius, Marius! That's who they are from...because Eponine loves Marius." Gavroche answered for her in a sing-songy voice, his words causing her to go scarlet._ I've blushed too much today because of Marius,_ She thought.

Dániel smiled. "I would like to meet this Marius." He regarded Éponine. "So does Ep. She likes to meet him lots and the other night-" Looking at Éponine, Dániel could've sworn all the blood in her body was going to her face which can't have been a good thing, so he cut in.

"Now, Gavroche, you've said enough." He jokingly clasped a hand onto Gavroche's mouth, who immediately struggled.

Éponine laughed and went to the place she'd been sleeping, on one of the old theatre curtains that had become too threadbare for display so it had been taken down, but despite this it was almost bliss for her.

* * *

Éponine began to wonder if Marius really was coming that Wednesday. Whilst she was waiting, she looked at all the people around her.

There was a rich girl who she instantly envied. _I could've been her if Father hadn't drank our money away._ The girl had golden hair that was loose down her back without a tangle. She had large blue eyes, and her clothes must have cost at least 100 francs.

Something about this girls eyes seemed familiar. A memory began to stir...

_7-year-old Éponine skipped inside with Azelma after they'd been out. "Now, my gems, have you found any treasure?" Thenardier pounced on the opportunity for money as soon as he came in. "Not today, Papa." Éponine replied. That was then she realised her mother wasn't in. She was instantly afraid. Her mother stopped her father...but she wasn't here. "NOT TODAY? I'LL GIVE YOU NOT TODAY, YOU LITTLE BRATS!" Their father struck them both, causing them to fall to the floor. After a moment, Éponine rose a little, rubbing her stinging face, and turned to comfort a crying Azelma. She realised Cosette was sat under a table watching them, large blue eyes staring out from her pale, dirt smeared face..._

Éponine looked back at the girl, who was now leaving. The man with the girl kept glancing at Éponine oddly.

_Big blue eyes. No...it cannot be Cosette, the lark. Cosette's eyes were full of fear, whilst this girls eyes know only happiness and can't understand fear._ She was aroused from her thoughts when Marius sat beside her.

"Hey there, 'Ponine." There was a new sound in that voice Éponine loved so, that she didn't recognise. "Hello, Monsieur." Her face lit up after he'd spoken.

"'Ponine, you know there is a boy you love? I think I must know that feeling. I've seen a girl..." He trailed off. A moment.

"And?" Eponine's voice was a little husky, and there was an edge of pain to it. He didn't notice.

"Oh, she is beautiful!" He sighed blissfully. Eponine felt as if an icy hand had clasped over her heart. _Unlike me._

"'Ponine! I must go! Farewell." He rose and left, wrapped in his own thoughts, leaving Eponine standing and staring after him, leaving a goodbye to fade on her tongue.

* * *

Éponine still went on Saturday.

But he never turned up.

He wasn't there.

He was good as gone to Éponine.

"Éponine!" A familiar female voice was heard. She turned slowly, facing Azelma and her mother.

_Oh, so she'd been found._

She didn't care anymore.


	12. Bitterly Cold Months

**A/N: ****Sorry for not updating, I've been too tired ****lately :/ But thank you for your reviews-just thought I'd say, they don't go unnoticed! This chapter's a little depressing and sorry if it's just a gap filler.**

* * *

**Chapter Twelve: Bitterly Cold Months**

Éponine's parents apologised for how they'd treated the girls-but only Madame Thenardier meant it. They'd moved out of Montparnasse's place, but Thenardier still insisted to be friends and continue doing robberies with his 'gang.'

Éponine went back to her family, mostly because of Azelma. Both visited the theatre a lot, Azelma enjoying her time with Jaques. Éponine was more sad, and the new-found light was fading from her eyes a little. She wasn't seeing Marius anymore; he'd forgotten about her.

As the months passed, they were still out on the streets. Winter was bitterly cold, as Éponine and Azelma huddled under a bridge. Their parents also huddled, not bickering constantly for the first time in years. Azelma cried as the cold hurt so much.

* * *

Éponine stared into the water. She was used to cold, but this weather was agonising. Marius would have kept her warm...yet he didn't care anymore.

_Should I jump in? Drown myself? It's too cold...I have nothing to live for. No, the water will be worse than this. I'll brave it, I must do for 'Zelma_. Eponine's thoughts were sombre lately.

At Christmas, an elderly rich pair found the family huddled in the cold. They decided to give them 20 francs to rent themselves a home for the winter, thinking it would be family went in search of an apartment, and for once everyone was humble. They asked around for places, until somebody pointed to a house on the street they were on. "That's the Gorbeau Apartment. You can rent a room there." Somebody told them. Thanking the person, they headed inside the house.

Their room was dingy and dull, with one bed and a threadbare seat, but at least they had a fireplace. Dust and dirt covered the floor, and the corner became full of alcohol-bottle storage and tobacco storage. ...

It turned out it would cost them 40 francs for rent. In despair, they saw they only had ten, after twenty had been spent. Thenardier, back to his usual self, tried bargaining into having 'extra time' to 'earn' money to pay rent. The owner of the house, Madame Bourgon, wouldn't hear of it.

Just before she was about to turn them out, a young gentleman living in the room next door had come up the stairs.

"Madame, I will pay their rent for them." He handed the rest of the money they needed over.

Éponine recognised that well-spoken voice from somewhere, she was sure of it. More than she had been sure of anything in the dreariness of the past few months.

* * *

Éponine and Azelma headed to the theatre, like they'd done months before. They reached the door, and knocked. It was answered by a man who they vaguely recognised as Jaques brother, who's name they'd forgotten long ago. "Yes?" He sounded weary.

"We came to visit." Azelma replied.

"Oh, it's you. _Jaques_ bird." He said Jaques name bitterly. "We had an argument. I don't know where he is now. I don't particularly give a shit where he is either. Most of the theatre company have broken up, choosing sides in the politics. Daniel became a soldier. Gavroche and Jaques and a few others are part of that rebellious group. So none of your friends are here. Goodday." He shut the door, leaving the girls standing in the snow.

Azelma felt her heart sinking. _Where was he?_ both girls thoughts were interrupted by a shrill whistle. They looked up, seeing Gavroche sat upon a wall.

"Don't look so disappointed now. I have a letter for you, Azelma, from Jaques." He hopped down, and handed her a letter. "I can't talk, I need to go. Bye, Azelma, bye, Ep." Gavroche ran off.

Azelma clutched at her letter, smiling. Jaques still remembered her! The letter told her to meet him secretly as much as she could, so she did so. It was so secret she didn't even tell Éponine. She would, but it would only upset Éponine as that's what she and Marius once did.

* * *

One night Éponine returned home from delivering letters for her father. It was the end of January now, but still bitterly cold with snow. She didn't know where Azelma was. She was wearing a pair of old black leather boots, as even her father understood there was no way she could deliver letters in this snow barefoot without her feet becoming frostbitten.

As she headed up the creaky wooden staircase, she passed a familiar young man. He went straight past without seeming to see her. She hadn't paid the young man next door much attention...but she felt a chill and a warm sensation both at once when she recognised who it was.

It was Marius Pontmercy.

And she was still in love with him after so long.


	13. Shadows

**A/N: A lot of this chapter is based off the books, and a few of the lines are quoted from there as well (disclaimer on those lines!) **

* * *

**Chapter Thirteen: Shadows**

The first day of February was just as freezing. Éponine was pick-pocketing whilst Azelma handed out begging letters. Éponine was so lost in thought, until she felt something sharp on her hand as it felt around someones pocket. She flinched and yelped, alerting the man she was pick-pocketing instantly. He turned, and although she dodged away, he grabbed her dark, matted hair. "Police!" He yelled.

Azelma was horrified when she turned and saw her sister had been caught. Javert was heading towards her! But Eponine had control. She thrust her bony elbow back, into a place that must've really hurt the man because he cried out. Azelma didn't need telling. Both girls ran as if the devil himself were on their heels.

They didn't falter, hearing heavier footsteps behind them. They veered into a ginnel, except it turned out to be a dead end.

"Here." Eponine slipped into a gap, where a fence panel was loose, dragging Azelma with her. "How did you know that was loose like that?" Azelma wondered aloud. The panel looked like a normal one, after Eponine put it into place. "I know my way around." Eponine shrugged. That was her usual reply, although she said it slightly mockingly, as she took it from the other people of the street who said when she passed 'That's Eponine, she knows her way around'.

"As do I! I know how to walk round to the park on that side." The gruff voice of Javert sounded from the other side of the fence.

Azelma and Eponine ran again, out of the park, through many streets and ginnels. Until the heavy footsteps faded as Javert grew tired. Until they came out on a street near where they were staying.

"That cop near enough had me!" Eponine said breathlessly. "I didn't half run for it!" Panted Azelma.

That was when Eponine bumped into someone. She looked up, startled to be looking into a pair of bright hazel eyes, and a freckled face.

Marius.

"I-I beg your pardon, monsieur." Eponine stammered slightly. She then dropped her gaze and stepped away, running to catch up with Azelma.

Without noticing, Azelma had dropped the letters.

* * *

Marius bent to pick the bundle up, turning to see the two girls running. The smaller one wore a thin, ragged item which once would've been called a dress. The taller one, the one who had bumped into him, arousing him from his thoughts of 'Monsieur Leblanc's daughter', seemed familiar somehow, wearing only a chemise and a skirt. His mind pondered on her, feeling a memory stir but not quite being able to grasp it.

As he walked on, he saw a child's coffin. It made him think of the two girls.  
_What could they have been doing that the police almost caught them doing? What crimes were they committing at such a young age?_

He tried to block out the distracting shadows from his mind as he returned to the Gorbeau Tenement.

_How sad my life has become. I'm always running into young girls. Some seem angelic, now they are creatures of the shadows._


	14. Marius has a visitor

**A/N: Sorry I haven't updated for ages-I've been really distracted. This chapter is very based on the book and part of the movie, so a few of the lines are lines I liked from these and thought I would use. Most of it is re-worded and changed, though. **

* * *

**Chapter 14: Marius has a visitor**

Marius read through the letters when he arrived in his room. They were all supposedly by different names, but all were written in the same untidy scrawl; all smelt of the same rank tobacco; all had similar spelling mistakes. _Begging letters_. He threw them into a corner and went to sleep.

* * *

The next morning, after he woke up, he sat at his desk to do some work. It was seven o'clock; he was tired; but it couldn't complete itself.

He was startled by a tentative tap on his door. Who could that be? "Come in." He sighed, still studying. It must have been Ma'am Bougon. "I beg your pardon, Monsieur." The voice was in between that of a girl and that of one whose voice was husky by cold. He looked up sharply. His visitor _was_ a girl.

She was quite young, a couple of years younger than him. All of her skin was pale and dirt-smeared with a few bruises and grazes or deeper cuts. Her hands were red and calloused; and she looked as if she hadn't eaten in days; weeks even; as most of the bones in her body were prominent. Her expression was sad, as if she hadn't smiled in a while. Her eyes got to him the most; a pale greyish-blue colour, with a tinge of a dull green. They were both bold and weary, with a pained depth to them; bleared and weary. She was shivering in only a torn, dirty chemise and equivalently ragged skirt.

He realised she might have once been pretty as a child, and she could have still been if her features weren't so marred with scars and wounds and dirt, if the sadness faded. A trace of that was still there, like pale sunlight fading beneath the massed clouds of a winter's dawn. Her face was not quite unfamiliar to Marius: he had a notion that he had seen her before.

"What can I do for you, Mademoiselle?" He thought he saw a twinkle of light in her dulled eyes, but it faded as quickly as it had come. "I've got a letter for you, Monsieur Marius." She replied huskily.

_ She knows my name. How could she know that?_

She walked into his room without waiting to be invited, looking around at the small room with a wonder that Marius couldn't see.

She handed him a letter with her shaking hand. He took it and read it, realising it was in the same scrawling script as the others in his corner: another begging letter. Realisation slipped in. So this man, _Jondrette_, apparently, was one so low he used his own daughters, to do a lot of his dirty work. Souls born yesterday and shrivelled today like flowers dropped in the street which lie fading in the mud until a cartwheel comes to crush them. Marius watched the girl in painful astonishment as she explored his room; moving things about and examining them; touching his clothes, until she came to a mirror.

* * *

_Marius' room, this is!_ Éponine was happy to see him again, although he wasn't as warmly friendly towards her as he used to be. "Well, fancy! You've got a mirror." She exclaimed. Looking at her reflection, she felt a little sadder, remembering the girl from the park. _Well of course he won't feel this way for this face.  
_She hummed as she walked about, putting the sad thoughts out of her mind. Beneath her show of boldness, she hoped Marius didn't see her unease. She hummed that off as well, still delighted to be with him again.

* * *

Marius pondered whilst watching her. Why was she so familiar? He could see, if she hadn't been with this cruel father of hers, her actions might have seemed sweet or charming. In the animal world, no creature born to be a dove turns into a scavenger. This happens only among men.

She had come across his bookshelf when a light clearly came into her eyes. "Books!" She exclaimed, before announcing proudly, "I know how to read.". She picked up a novel that was lying on his desk: a Shakespeare one-Romeo and Juliet-and read aloud from it. "When he shall die, take him and cut him out in little stars, And he will make the face of heaven so fine, That all the world will be in love with night, And pay no worship to the garish sun." She read with no difficulty. "That is a sad story." She pondered. "How they both die at the end. I wonder what it is to die. Sometimes I wonder if I'll reach my next birthday."

She saw his pen, ink and paper on the writing desk. "Ink and paper! Why, I could have been an author if I wasn't in this life! You're a student, aren't you? I _can_ write, you know." Her subjects slipped from one to another. She dipped the pen in ink and wrote on the paper without any mistakes: _Rain will make the flowers grow._

"See? Me and my sister had schooling, you know. We weren't always like this." She put the pen down and turned to him. She studied his face a moment, and said, a little shyly: "Do you know, Monsieur Marius, that you are a very handsome young man?" He blushed a little whilst a ghost of a smile flickered to her face. Her hand drifted to his shoulder, whilst more words were forming. The words never came out, as he drew gently away.

"I think, Mademoiselle." He spoke with a cold gravity. "I have something belonging to you. Allow me to return it." He handed her the letters from the corner. "Thank you, Monsieur Marius! We've looked everywhere, my sister and I." She was about to leave, when he gently took her by the wrist. She stared at him, her eyes full of something Marius didn't understand. He pressed a coin into her hand. "Thank you!" She exclaimed, and ran out of the room. _How familiar she seemed..._

There comes a point, moreover, where the unfortunate and infamous are grouped together, merged in a single, fateful world. They are _Les Miserables_-the outcasts, the underdogs. And who is to blame? Is it not the most fallen who have most need of charity?

* * *

The girl visited Marius quite a bit after that. She said 'Hello, Monsieur Marius' whenever he passed. One day, when he was weary after a walk and wishing he could just see that girl he loved again, who he hadn't seen for six months, she heard footsteps behind him. He ignored them and went into his room, when he realised the door hadn't shut. He noticed the toe of a black leather boot in the doorway. He sighed, pulling the door open.

"So its you again. What do you want now?" His tone was almost harsh. A look of intense pain flashed into her eyes, making Marius instantly feel guilty. She didn't reply, thoughtfully regarding him. She seemed to have lost her earlier assurance.  
"Can't you answer?" Marius sighed, then tried to speak more gently. "What do you want of me?"

She looked at him with mournful eyes, in which however a faint light gleamed.  
"Monsieur Marius, you seem upset. What is the matter?" She spoke gently.  
"There's nothing the matter with me." he spoke with a sigh again. "Please leave me alone." He shut the door, leaving Eponine standing in the hallway.

* * *

Azelma had been on a robbery with her father and his friends. But, alas, she had failed! And her father and his friends hadn't taken it lightly. After the tenth blow, her head was pounding, but she rose. She dodged the next blow, and ran as fast as she could. She knew where Jaques was now: she didn't know the address but she knew his house of by heart. She ran to there.

"Azelma!" He exclaimed. "Come in. Whatever happened?" He looked worried. "My father..." Azelma choked, bursting into sobs. "Oh, 'Zelma." Jaques put his arms around her and carried her inside. "Stay with me."

* * *

Éponine felt sadder now. Azelma was gone. Months passed, getting warmer. June arrived, and her father sold her boots as she didn't need to block out the snow now.  
She'd cheered up a little after a while, though, because in Spring, something good had happened. Marius seemed to remember her! They were speaking, and suddenly he'd said "É_ponine?" _to her in disbelief. He looked confused a moment, but after a moment he saw who it was.

He was speaking kindly to her now, saying 'Dear 'Ponine.' again. She knew revolution was brewing in full now from what he told her. He also said he'd seen Azelma at Café Musain, as Jaques had joined their cause and she was with him. _'Zelma was safe_! she was relieved to hear that.

* * *

It was early morning in June, but Marius had to get a bit of work done before joining the other students at the ABC cafe. They were discussing seriously now, planning their actions. He settled to do work, when there came a knock on the door. This had happened before-he was accustomed to it. He looked up, and sure enough the street girl was there.

"Hey there monsieur, what's new with you?" Before he could reply, she carried on talking. "Plotting to overthrow the state?" He froze momentarily, before remembering that he'd told her. "You still pretending to be poor? C'mon, I know your grandpa's rich." She'd seen him when he used to live with his Grandfather. He never saw his Grandfather anymore, and didn't plan to.

"Won't take a franc that I've not earned! All of those bridges have been burned." Éponine felt a small rush as he stood up to leave, feeling an electric surge when he brushed against her. Past her, out of the door, down the stairs. She followed.  
"I like the way you talk, monsieur." She always tried hinting. He never quite got the message.  
"I like the way you always tease!" He smirked, and walked away.

Éponine stared after him.

_Little he knows. Little he sees_...

* * *

Azelma was joining with the revolution, listening intently with Jaques. They were at Cafe Musain early. When everyone gathered, they began talking. She had no more bruises or wounds, and less dirt was on her face. Her rags had been dismissed, and she wore a white cotton dress that wasn't rich but it was better than she'd worn in years. A pair of ladies boots were on her feet, and she even had ribbons in her hair. She was poor but not a beggar anymore, and happy to be with Jaques. Marius and Enjolras were to speak to the people of the street to get their crusade around. They planned to do so, on General Lamarque's doorstep tomorrow.

Azelma wanted to get the news to Éponine, so she could see Marius. She wrote a letter in pencil, and gave it to Gavroche to deliver. She gave him a slice of bread for it.

_'Ponine, what's become of you?_


	15. Little He Know, Little He Sees

**Chapter 15: Little He Knows, Little He Sees**

Éponine knew the streets of paris well, as she walked down them. The beggars lining the pavements, telling the upper-class to look down, to show some mercy._ Look down, and show, some mercy if you can!  
_She dodged a prostitute arguing with old beggar women, when she spotted Gavroche leading all his street urchin friends down the streets. They were headed to General Lamarque's, as Éponine saw from Azelma's letter, but Gavroche stopped to talk to people on the way.

"How do ya do, my names Gavroche. These are my people, here's my patch. Not much to look at, nothing posh. Nothing that you'd-" he prodded the man. "Call up to scratch." Loads of people were listening now. He was speaking to a middle class man.

"This is my school, my high society Here in the slums of Saint Michele We live on crumbs of humble piety Tough on the teeth, but what the hell!" Gavroche turned, aware of his audience.

"Think you're poor? Think you're free? Follow me! Follow me!" A few urchins went after Gavroche, as he ran off to talk to other people. The beggars continued to beg, some grappling at people ankles, who shook them away in disgust.

* * *

Gavroche sat on General Lamarques doorstep. Marius and Enjolras weren't here yet.  
"There was a time we killed the king, We tried to change the world too fast. Now we have got another king, He is no better than the last. This is the land that fought for liberty, Now when we fight, we fight for bread. Here is the thing about equality, everyones equal when they're dead. Take your place, take your chance. Vive la france!"

Loads of people chorused 'Vive la france', and some students went to join him on the had arrived, causing Eponine's heart to skip a beat. She fought her way nearer to the front of the crowd. The student she recognised as Enjolras began talking.

"Where are the leaders of the land? Where is the _king_-" he pretty much spat the word out. "Who runs this show?"  
"Only one man-General Lamarque-speaks for the people here below!" Marius spoke, the voice Éponine loved very much. Coufeyrac went to whisper something into their ears.

"Lamarque is ill, and fading fast! Won't last a week out, so they say." Marius' next words caused a gasp to pass through the large crowd.

"With all the anger in the land How long before the judgement day? Before we cut the fat ones down to size?" There was a cheer after Enjolras spoke.  
"Before the barricades arise?" Another roar of a cheer was heard. Horse hooves were heard as some of the calvary appeared to manage the crowd.

"We meet here at General Lamarques place, tomorrow at 10 o'clock!" Marius yelled before him and Enjolras climbed down.

"Marius!" Éponine watched as his Grandfather, Monsieur Gillenormand, called his name. Marius turned. "Grandfather." He said it a little mockingly. "Have you any idea of the shame you bring to our family?" His Grandfather shook his head in disgust and headed to his carriage. A bunch of people came between them, but they kept glaring at eachother. Éponine watched in silence, observing how perfect Marius still was, even when he was angry.

"Vive General Lamarque! Vive General Lamarque! Vive la france!" They were chanting at the rich men.

* * *

Thenardier had snuck into a corner, causing Jaques and Azelma to flee. He didn't notice Azelma; but he noticed Éponine staring after Marius.

"Éponine!" He grabbed her shoulder and roughly grabbed her over. He began assembling his gang. _No, not with Marius around..._ Eponine couldn't complain.  
"Everyone here, you know your place, Brujon, Babet...Claquesous!" He turned to Montparnasse and Eponine.  
"You, Montparnasse, watch for the law with Eponine-take care!" He turned to his wife. "You turn on the tears-No mistakes, _my dears!_" Madame Thenardier held a bundle in her arms.

"These bloody students on our street, Here they come _slumming_ once again! Our Éponine would kiss their feet, She never had a scrap of brain." Madame Thenardier complained.

* * *

Éponine had given Montparnasse the slip; or so she had thought; he was skulking in the shadows near her; and stood near Marius again. He was holding a bunch of books now.

"Hey, Éponine, what's up today? I haven't seen you much about." He hadn't seen her this morning, which wasn't normal as he usually saw her early each day.  
"Here, you can always catch me in." She replied softly, glancing at her father.  
"Mind that the police don't catch you out." He sounded a little worried, which pleased her. However, she was eager to change the subject.  
"Here, whatcher do with all these books?" She took one, and flicked through it. "I could have been a student too! Don't judge a girl on how she looks-I know a lot of things, I do!" She smiled teasingly and handed him the book back.

He smiled sadly, shaking his head before saying, "Poor Éponine, the things you know! You wouldn't find in book like these."  
"I like the way you grow your hair!" She reached to touch his hair, speaking gently. The smile had faded into a different expression. "I like the way you always tease." Marius turned to walk away.  
"Little he knows...little he sees." She murmured. Marius turned sharply, looking at her in curiosity, as he'd heard.

A rich-looking man and his daughter had appeared. Madame Thenardier had noticed.  
"Here's the old boy. Stay on the job and watch out for the law." She said to Montparnasse. Éponine turned to Marius, as she knew Montparnasse would find her soon. "Stay out of this!" She sounded concerned. "But Éponine-" Marius began. Éponine put her finger to his lips.  
"You'll be in trouble here, it's not your concern-you'll be in the clear." She stepped back.  
"Who is that Man?" Something about his daughters golden hair was familiar...

Éponine saw Montparnasse nearby. In despair, she cried "Leave me alone!" And ran away. "Why is he here-hey, Éponine!" Marius chased after her, but as he did so, he bumped into someone.

Éponine heard. She whipped around, seeing Marius staring into the eyes of the girl from the park. He spoke to her in a loving tone, whilst Éponine stared, the icy hand across her heart again.  
"I did not see you there, forgive me."


	16. How can it be?

**Chapter Sixteen: How Can it be?**

Thenardier coughed into a hankercheif, staggering up to the Gentleman. "Please m'sieur, come this way." He led him slowly towards his wife, who was pretending to cry. "Here's a child that ain't eaten today." He gestured to the bundle in the woman's arms. Cosette went to the child, and whilst her father wasn't looking, she was slapped away. "Save a life, spare a sou, God rewards all the good that you do." Suddenly, Thenardier's back straightened. "Wait a bit. Know that face. Ain't the world a remarkable place?" The mans concerned expression faded. "Men like me don't forget. You're the bastard who borrowed Colette!" His eyes drifted to the golden haired girl. "Cosette!" Corrected Madame Thenardier. A look of shock went across the girls face.

"What is this? Are you mad? No, Monsieur, you don't know what you do!" He stood protectively in front of Cosette.

* * *

Éponine was listening nearby, and feeling shocked. _Cosette?_

* * *

"You know me, you know me, I'm a con, just like you!" Thenardier's rank breath was in Valjean's face. Then he heard a girl's voice. A dirty girl dressed in rags ran over, grabbing Thenardier's arm. Gentleman and daughter recognised her as the street rat from the park.

* * *

Cosette stared at this girl in shock. _Eponine?_

* * *

"It's the police, disappear! Run for it...it's Javert!" Éponine cried. Valjean gasped. Loads of spectators ran away. Thenardier froze. The policeman, Javert, stormed over to them.

"Another brawl in the square, Another stink in the air! Was there a witness to this? Well, let him speak to Javert!" Javert spoke to the gentleman without really looking at him. "M'sieur, the streets are not safe, But let these vermin beware...We'll see that justice is done!"

Javert faced the Thenardiers. Whilst he wasn't paying any attention, Valjean and Cosette slipped away. Marius gazed after them.

"Look upon this fine collection, Crawled from underneath a stone! This swarm of worms and maggots, Could have picked you to the bone! I know this man over here, I know his name and his trade, And on your witness, M'sieur, We'll see him suitably paid." Javert turned to the man, to see he'd disappeared. "But where's the gentleman gone? And why on earth did he run?"

Thenardier hobbled over, acting humble. "You will have a job to catch him-He's the one you should arrest! No more bourgeois when you scratch him, Than that brand upon his chest!"

Most of the police ran after Valjean. Javert gasped. "Could it be he's some old jailbird, that the tide now washes in. Heard my name and started running, Had the brand upon his skin! And the girl who stood beside him, When I turned they both had gone Could he be the man I've hunted? Could it be he's Jean Valjean?" Something flared up in the policeman's eyes...something almost mad.

"In the absence of a victim, Dear Inspector, may I go? And remember when you've nicked him, It was me who told you so!" Thenardier slyly said.  
"Let the old man keep on running, I will run him off his feet! Everyone about your business, Clear this garbage off the street!"  
Everyone who'd gathered to watch ran off, whilst Javert arrested Thenardier and his wife. He passed Éponine off as too young. After they'd been arrested, he went about his thoughts.

* * *

Gavroche sat on the theatre roof. "That inspector thinks he's something, But it's me who runs this town! And my theatre never closes, And the curtain's never down! Trust Gavroche, have no fear, Don't you worry, Paris dear, You can always find me here!" He smirked, after singing to himself. Paris was his home, and the theatre or Cafe Musain was where he usually was.

* * *

Whilst sitting down on a wall, Éponine was thinking to herself.

_Cosette...now I remember!_ She remembered the girl. Her mind flashed back..

**_A regular day at the inn. Éponine and Azelma had been playing with their beloved dolls. Éponine decided to put her doll to the side, and started dressing their kitten in rags. Whilst she was speaking to Azelma, Cosette had taken her doll. When Azelma saw, she pointed, and Éponine told her mother. Cosette had dropped the doll in her fear, and it had broken. Ruined. Did Cosette have to ruin everything? She remembered the muddy, almost ugly looking girl who'd left. She then remembered how Marius had looked at that well-dressed, apparently pretty lady..._**

"Cosette..." She shook her head. "How can it be?" She was whispering to herself, wondering how that creature turned into that lady.

_We were children together... _She shook her head in disbelief. _Look what's become of me_. Éponine looked down at her clothes, and her dirty skin, and matted hair, and sighed. She remembered her reflection in Marius' mirror.

She heard footsteps. Looking across the street, Marius was walking past. She climbed down and ran after him.

"Good god, oh what a rumpus!" She exclaimed. He didn't hear, for he was lost in thought, as he leant his shoulder against the wall of Cafe Musain.

"That girl-who can she be?" He murmured to himself.

Éponine tapped his shoulder. "That cop, he'd like to jump us! But he aint smart, not he!" Éponine laughed.

"Éponine! Who was that girl?" He turned, desperation in his eyes. "Some bourgeois two-a-penny thing." She turned her face, hiding her disappointment and pain.  
Marius didn't notice. "Éponine, find her for me?"

"What will you give me?" She said teasingly.  
"Anything!" He replied excitedly. Éponine studied his expression, still teasing.

"Got you all excited now..." She trailed off, turning away. "But god knows what you see in her." She stepped away slightly, still avoiding his eyes. "Aren't you all delighted now!" She was close to tears. She had to get away.

Marius tried to give her a coin. "No." The coin clattered to the floor. There was silence, before she looked him in the eyes. "I don't want your money, sir."

She pulled away to leave, when she felt an shock on her arm. He'd grabbed it. He turned her around, and took both her hands, looking into her eyes, and gently spoke. "Éponine, do this for me...discover where she lives! But careful how you go...don't let your father know!"

Éponine shook her head sadly. Little he saw...didn't he know she wouldn't tell her father that? Didn't he know she would do anything for him? He was so close to her, they were almost nose to nose...but he was talking about Cosette.

"'Ponine! I'm lost until she's found!" He let go of her hands, smiling into the distance and stepping away.

"You see! I told you so." She stepped after him. He barely heard her. "There's...lots of things I know." He was walking away, and he stepped into Cafe Musain.

"'Ponine." She said his nickname for her in a bitter tone.

"She knows her way" She swallowed the lump in her throat. "Around..."


	17. Do You Hear The People Sing?

**A/N:** Again I'm sorry I haven't been able to update recently. Here's chapter seventeen anyway.

* * *

**Chapter 17: Do You Hear the People Sing?**

Cafe Musain was chaos as everyone prepared for the revolution.

"The time is near, so near, it's stirring the blood in their veins! And yet beware, don't let the wine go to your brains! We need a sign, To rally the people! To call them to arms! To bring them in line!" Enjolras was speaking, when Marius walked in late, an odd expression on his face.

"Marius, you're late." Enjolras sounded a little annoyed.

"Marius, what's wrong with you today? You look as if you've seen a ghost." Joly said. "Some wine and say what's going on?" Grantaire offered him a glass. Marius didn't seem to notice. He sat at a table, dumbfounded expression on his face. He was pale against his freckles.

"A ghost you say...a ghost may be! She was just like a ghost to me, One minute there, and she was gone!" He grabbed the wine and sipped on it, finally realising it was there. Most people observed in silence.

"I am agog! I am aghast! Is Marius in love at last? I've never heard him ooh and aah. You talk of battles to be won, And here he comes like Don Ju-an, It's better than an o-per-a!" Grantaire mocked, causing a few people to laugh. Enjolras ignored this and continued, catching everyone's attention again-all but Marius.

"It is time for us all, To decide who we are. Have you asked of yourselves, What's the price you might pay? The colour of the world Is changing day by day..." He rose to his feet. "Red - the blood of angry men! Black - the dark of ages past! Red - a world about to dawn! Black - the night that ends at last!" A few people nodded in agreement.

Marius then stood up, unable to control himself from bursting out: "Had you been there today, you might know how it feels; to be struck to the bone in a moment of breathless delight! Had you been there today, You might also have known, How the world may be changed, In just one burst of light! And what was right seems wrong And what was wrong seems right!"

Grantaire laughed. "Red!" "I feel my soul on fire!" Marius was oblivious to everyone's laughing. "Black." Grantaire spread out his hand mockingly. "My world if she's not there!" Marius gripped the edge of his chair. "Red!" All but Enjolras chorused. "Is the colour of desire!" Mariys exclaimed. "Black!" They chorused whilst laughing. "The colour of despair!" Would he ever see her again? Would she love him too?

Enjolras sighed, glaring at everyone to stop their laughing. He put his hand on Marius' shoulder, and spoke firmly. "Marius, you're no longer a child! I do not doubt you mean it well, But now there is a higher call."

Marius still had a dreamy expression on his face, but he nodded. "I know."

Enjolras sighed, shaking his head and withdrawing his hand. "Who cares about your lonely soul? We strive toward a larger goal, Our little lives don't count at all!"

Gavroche ran into the room, Jaques and Azelma behind him. "Listen!" Nobody listened. "Listen everybody!" Gavroche yelled. Everyone finally got the message and turned. "General Lamarque is dead!" There was a silence across the room, after a few gasps. "Larmarque..." Enjolras trailed off. He began again. "Larmarque, his death is the hour of fate. The peoples man-his death, is the sign we await." Everyone rose again.

"On his funeral day they will honor his name. It's a rallying cry that will reach every ear! In the death of Lamarque we will kindle the flame, They will see that the day of salvation is near! The time is near! Let us welcome it gladly with courage and cheer! Let us take to the streets with no doubt in our hearts! But a jubilant shout, They will come one and all, They will come when we call!" Enjolras was full of a strange sort of energy.

* * *

The next day, the students stood with the people, watching the funeral carriage coming past. Drumbeats were heard. Enjolras hid with a red flag on a corner, students hiding the fact he held it.

The students parted as Enjolras began to sing a song they'd planned to rally the people. Marius and Coufeyrac flanked him as he stepped forward, holding the red flag. "Do you hear the people sing? Singing a song of angry men? It is the music of a people, Who will not be slaves again! When the beating of your heart, Echoes the beating of the drums! There is a life about to start, When tomorrow comes!"

Éponine watched Marius. So it had begun.

Combeferre continued the song. "Will you join in our crusade? Who will be strong and stand with me? Somewhere beyond the barricade, Is there a world you long to see?

"Then join in the fight that will give you the right to be free!" Exlaimed Coufeyrac. Enjolras and Marius climbed onto General Lamarques grand coffin, bearing the red flag. Students flanked the coffin, and people joined them. More and more people surged forwards. Éponine joined them, her eyes never leaving Marius.

"Do you hear the people sing? Singing a song of angry men? It is the music of a people, Who will not be slaves again! When the beating of your heart, echoes the beating of the drums! There is a life about to start When tomorrow comes!" Everybody chorused.

"Will you give all you can give, So that our banner may advance? Some will fall and some will live, Will you stand up and take your chance? The blood of the martyrs, Will water the meadows of France!" Feuilly was holding onto the side of the carriage bearing the coffin.

"Do you hear the people sing? Singing a song of angry men? It is the music of a people, Who will not be slaves again! When the beating of your heart, Echoes the beating of the drums! There is a life about to start, When tomorrow comes!" Everybody chorused, before fleeing from the police back to their points around the city.

Marius had to see Cosette again. Or at least clear his thoughts. So he headed towards a field called 'The Larks Field' to clear his thoughts, keeping his head down so nobody recognised him as part of the revolution for now.


	18. Rue Plumet

**A/N: ****this is based on a part of the book as well as the musical. I've merged both together and changed parts...enjoy :) Also, a big thank you to those who keep reviewing-means a lot and keeps me writing :)**

* * *

**Chapter Eighteen: Rue Plumet**

Marius was lost in thought as he sat. He didn't realise Éponine had followed.  
"Ah! There he is!" Her voice startled him from his thoughts. She was contemplating him with a look of pleasure on her pale face. She'd changed a little; although her face was just as dirty and sad, the wounds had healed. In her face, Marius saw the young lady she could have been if she hadn't been exposed to poverty. The strange emotions he used to feel for her the year before began to stir.

"Hello, Monsieur Marius." He remained silent. "You've got a hole in your shirt." She noticed. "I'll mend that for you!" Her expression was changing. "You don't seem very glad to see me." Marius still remained silent.

"Well, I could make you look happy if I wanted to!" She sighed.  
"How? What do you mean?" He sounded unconvinced.  
"You weren't so unfriendly last time." She sounded a little sad. He felt guilty, and spoke more gently.  
"I'm sorry, my dear." Her eyes lit up.  
"Yes, speak to me nicely!" She smiled.  
"But what do you mean?" She bit her lip, hesitating. She sighed sadly.

"You look so miserable. I want you to be happy! But please do smile. You did promise you'd give me anything I asked for." She looked sad herself, but Marius didn't notice. "Yes, but tell me!" He said. She looked steadily at him. "I've got the address." Marius turned pale, his heart's rhythm changing. "You mean-" "The address you wanted me to find out. The young lady-you know..." She spoke the words with a deep sigh.

Marius rose, and took her hand. She stared at his hand on hers. "You know it? You must take me there, Dear 'Ponine." He stared away in wonder. His beloved was found! Eponine withdrew her hand. "Oh, how excited you are." She spoke this in a tone of sadness that would have wrung the heart of any beholder, but of which Marius was unconscious.

* * *

As they went onto the street, Marius overtook Éponine. "Fifty Five...Monsieur." Éponine's voice was hoarse.

Marius couldn't help but to gush all his happiness-he was here at last! He didn't notice Éponine behind him.

He didn't notice the way she was looking at him.

He didn't notice how much he was breaking her heart.

"In my life, she has burst like the music of angels, the light of the sun! And my life, seems to stop as if something is over-or something has scarcely begun!"

Éponine was about to leave, when she felt his hand on hers. "Éponine-you're the friend who has brought me here!" He was holding her hands, and he span her around. "Thanks to you-I'm at one with the gods and heaven is near!" He let go, for they were outside the house.

"And I soar through a world, that is new, that is free!" He clutched the bars of the gate, and slipped through.

Éponine stumbled against a wall.

"Every word that he says is a dagger in me!" She whispered to herself.

_In my life, there's been no-one like him anywhere...anywhere, where he is. If he asked...I'd be his!_

Éponine went to the gate that Marius had slipped through. He was holding the bars, and he looked into Éponine's eyes. They both murmured the next part to themselves and to eachother.

"In my life...there is someone who touches my life!" Marius turned away, seeing Cosette sat on the bench. "Waiting near." He murmured.

"Waiting...here." Éponine watched as the one she loved walked away, as she herself backed into the shadows.

* * *

Cosette sat on the bench in her garden, annoyed about the disagreement with her father. She heard a branch snap, and looked up, startled. It was the man from yesterday.

"A heart full of love...a heart full of song." He was saying. He shook his head and looked away. "I'm doing everything all wrong." He looked back at her. "Oh god for shame, I do not even know your name-dear Mademoiselle-wont you say, will you tell?"

She overcame her shock of seeing him, smiled slightly and replied. "A heart full of love-no fear, no regret!"  
"My name is Marius Pontmercy." The young man introduced himself, and bowed.  
"And mines Cosette!" She curtsied gracefully.

"Cosette-I don't know what to say." Marius was wonder struck.  
"Then make no sound." Cosette smiled as she pressed a finger to his lips for a moment, then pulled her hand away, and sat down on the bench.  
"I am lost." He stared into her blue eyes.  
"I am found." She stared back into his. She was found-she wasn't alone anymore!

"A heart full of light!" The starlight. Cosette's eyes. Everything was full of wonder tonight.  
"A night bright as day!" They both spoke together.  
He knelt and took her slender hands. "And you must never go away! Cosette, Cosette!" "This is a chain we'll never break." She took his hands as well, and smiled into his eyes.

"Do I dream?" He murmured, as he looked down. She put her hand under his chin and brought his head up. "I'm awake!"

* * *

Éponine was still watching from the gate, although the sight in the garden was hurting her badly-she could hear it all.

"A heart full of love!" That was Marius, speaking again. His heart full of love...for Cosette.

* * *

_He was never mine to lose_. A tear slid down Éponine's cheek. She blinked the rest away furiously.

* * *

"A heart full of you!" That was Cosette.

* * *

___Makes two_. Éponine thought. But only one could have him. What made better sense than a rich, beautiful young lady-not a poor, dirty streetrat.  


_Why regret what could not be?_ Éponine did regret what could not be. Her and Marius couldn't be...that hurt her deeply.

* * *

"A single look and then I knew!" Marius was on the bench beside Cosette. He had an arm around her, and both of her hands held his free one. They were staring into eachothers eyes, so close.

"I knew it too!" Cosette replied.

* * *

_These are words he'll never say..._ Éponine was painfully aware of that. _Not to me..._

* * *

Marius was oblivious, as he stared adoringly at Cosette. "From today." He couldn't believe he was with her! And she loved him too!

* * *

_Not to me...Not for me._ Éponine shook her head.

* * *

"Every day." Cosette stared back at Marius adoringly. "For it isn't a dream."  
Both lovers in the garden realised. "Not a dream after all!" They leant in, and their lips touched.

* * *

He wouldn't feel the pain of watching the one he loved with another. And he would never feel the way he did about Cosette to Éponine.

_He will never feel this way!_

* * *

Éponine heard footsteps and talking. She turned. In dismay, she saw her father. She hid by the pillar of the gate, in a shadow. _How had he escaped?_

"This is his lair, I've seen the old fox around, he keeps himself to himself, he's staying close to the ground. I smell profit here!" Thenardier addressed his gang. "Ten years ago, he came and paid for Cosette. I let her go for a song, it's time we settled the debt. This'll cost him dear!"

"What do I care, who you should rob? Give me my share, finish the job!" Brujon said.  
"You shut your mouth! Be glad there is no watch hound! Or you'd be in there first!" Snapped Thenardier.  
"But there is a watch hound." Eponine emerged from the shadows.  
"What have we here?" Brujon pulled her into the middle of their gang.  
"Who is this hussy?" Thenardier wondered who dared stop them.  
"It's your brat Eponine, don't you know your own kid? Why's she hanging about you?" Thenardier realised it was Eponine.  
"_'Ponine_." He began, using what Montparnasse had told him Marius had said mockingly. "Get on home, you're not needed in this! We're enough here without you!" He continued.

She stared him in the face, unafraid, anger burning in her eyes.

"I know this house, I tell you! There's nothing here for you! Just the old man and the girl, they live ordinary lives!" Thenardier grabbed her by the hair, and spoke into her ear. "Don't interfere, you've got some gall! Take care, young miss, You've got a lot to say!" He threw her onto the ground.  
"She's going soft." Brujon smirked as she gasped in pain.  
"Happens to all." Claquesous remarked.  
"Go home, _'Ponine,_ Go home, you're in the way." Montparnasse stroked her neck and whispered in her ear. She slapped him across the face. He stumbled.

"I'm gonna scream, I'm gonna warn them here!" She stared at them all defiantly.  
"One little scream and you'll regret it for a year!" Her father stepped menacingly towards her.  
"What a palaver! What an absolute treat! To watch a cat and it's father, pick a bone in the street!" Claquesous leered.  
"Not a sound out of you!" Brujon turned to Claquesous.

"Well I told you I'd do it, told you I'd do it..." She turned, held the bars of the gate, and screamed at the top of her lungs. She was pulled away by her hair again.  
"You wait my girl! You'll rue this night." Her father pushed her away. "I'll make you scream."  
She spat in his face.  
"You'll scream alright." He struck her across the face. She fell down again.  
"Leave her to me, don't wait around! Make for the sewers, go underground!" He kicked her for good measure, and as he heard footsteps, he ran as well.

* * *

Éponine stood up shakily. It was Marius at the gate...holding Cosette's hand. "It was your cry sent them away! Once more 'Ponine saving the day." He turned to Cosette, and kissed her before slipping through the gate. "Dearest Cosette, my friend 'Ponine Brought me to you, showed me the way!" He introduced them both.

Cosette looked at the girl, who she recognised from the robbery. So it _was_ Eponine? How could it be?

"Someone is near, let's not be seen! Somebody's here!" Marius kissed Cosette one last time before walking away.

He'd forgotten Éponine again. She stood against the wall as Valjean appeared at the gate.

"My God, Cosette! I heard a cry in the dark! I heard the shout of angry voices in the street!" Cosette's father examined her to see if she was alright. She quickly looked outside the gate, before moving to stand in front of her father.

"That was my cry you heard, Papa. I was afraid of what they'd do. They ran away when they heard my cry." She lied.

"Cosette, my child, what will become of you?" He hugged her. "Three men I saw beyond the wall, Three men in shadow moving fast!"

The scream of Éponine had chilled her to the bone. Valjean led Cosette inside. Éponine sank against the wall, having nowhere to go.

* * *

"Eponine?" Cosette said. She'd snuck back out wit a letter.  
A dirty, now bleeding face appeared.  
"Give this to Marius for me! Make sure it reaches him! Thank you!" She ran back inside.  
Curiosity got hold of Eponine as she broke the seal and read the letter, walking away.


	19. One Day More

**A/N: **This chapter is very lyric/song based, but I just felt like writing it. :)

* * *

**Chapter 19: One Day More**

Jean Valjean was thinking. He knew of the revolution talk. They'd be staying away from that. The streets would be dangerous then. He was planning how to arrange their passage to England, and wondering. How had Javert found him? Had that thief told him?

One day more. Another day, another destiny. This never-ending road to calvary. These men who seem to know my crime will surely come a second time-one day more!

He prayed. Just one day to arrange a passage, to escape from his crimes in France. A new start for him...and for Cosette.

One Day More.

* * *

Marius walked down to Cosette's house. _I did not live until today. How can I live when we are parted?_  
He met her at the gates. Their hands touched through the bars.

"Tomorrow you'll be worlds away, and yet with you my world has started." They stared at each other. "Will we ever meet again?" He knew she was going to England. However, Éponine hadn't shown him the letter.

"I was born to be with you, and I swear I will be true!"

Then Marius heard a voice. "Your friends are expecting you at the barricade!"

* * *

Éponine was in her family's room. Alone, as her family had disappeared. Her parents were meant to be in jail but she knew her father had become free somehow. Azelma was with Jaques.

Alone, as Marius loved Cosette. She'd just separated them from eachother at Rue Plumet, calling him to the barricade.

_One more day all on my own._

She was going to go to the barricade, and was disguising herself as a boy.

_One more day with him not caring_. She stood up, looking around the room one last time. At her dirty chemise and ragged skirt laid on the floor.

She left the room, pausing outside Marius' room in the corridor. She knew it was empty.

_What a life I might have known!_

If only everything was different.

_But he never saw me there!_

* * *

Outside cafe musain, Enjolras was gathering people. Inside, people were preparing. Guns, gunpowder, maps-red flags. Marius turned up to see everything happening.

"One more day before the storm!" Enjolras was saying.

_Do I follow where she goes?_ Marius wondered.

"Hatch the barricades of freedom!" Enjolras was heading for the door.

_Shall I join my brothers there?_ Should he stay and fight?

"As our ranks begin to form!" A group of peasants entered cafe musain.

_Do I stay? Do I dare?_

Enjolras noticed Marius. "Will you take your place with me?" He asked his friend, who'd joined their discussions.

"The time is ours! The day is here!" People could be heard from outside the cafe.

* * *

Javert was patrolling the building, full of policemen and soldiers.

"One day more 'til revolution, we will nip it in the bud! We'll be ready for these _schoolboys_. They will wet themselves with blood!"

* * *

Thenardier, his wife and friends were in the sewers. "Watch 'em run amuck, catch them as they fall, never know your luck when there's a free for all! Here a little dip, there a little touch, most of them are gonners, so they won't miss much!"

* * *

At Cafe Musain, they were becoming more and more ready. "One day to a new beginning!" The Students chorused. "Raise the flag of freedom high!" The people echoed. "Every man will be a king!" "Every man will be a king!" "There's a new world for the winning!" Marius walked in, and grabbed a red flag. "There's a new world to be won." "Do you hear the people sing?" Everyone chorused the last part. Marius climbed onto a table.

"My place is here! I fight with you!" He raised the red flag.

"Yes!" Gavroche punched the air.

* * *

"We will join these peoples heroes, we will follow where they go! We will know their little secrets, we will know the things they've done." Javert was still talking to the National Guard.

* * *

_One more day all on my own!_ Eponine walked the streets. _What a life I might have known!_ she leant outside Cafe Musain.

* * *

"Tomorrow we'll be far away!" Valjean told Cosette.

* * *

"Tomorrow is the judgement day." Javert told one of his new soldiers, who nodded.

* * *

"Tomorrow we'll discover what out God in heaven has in store!" The students chorused.

_One more dawn! _

_One more day! _

_One day more!_


	20. That shows you like me quite a lot!

**A/N: ****I think I might update the rest of this fanfiction (or most of it anyway) tonight, as I have it all written and it's just taking up space in my documents.**

* * *

**Chapter 20: That shows you like me quite a lot!**

The letter branded into Eponine's pockets as she stood at the barricade. She helped to build it, Marius not noticing her in her disguise. She was stood against Cafe Musain after building, not knowing what to do, when Gavroche appeared.

"Hey there, Ep. Can't fool me." He smirked. "'Specially whilst you're looking at Marius that way."  
"Don't tell anyone, 'Vroche!" Eponine looked into his eyes pleadingly.  
"I keep secrets, I do!" Gavroche walked away, whistling.

Enjolras stood on the barricade, and addressed the revolutionaries.  
"Here upon theses stones we will build our barricade! In the heart of the city, we claim as our own! Each man to his duty and don't be afraid. Wait! I will need a report on the strength of the foe!"

A man appeared. He was infact Javert in disguise, but nobody noticed. Everyone was too busy. Eponine was too focused on Marius to recognise the man she always used to be on lookout for.

"I can find out the truth! I know their ways, fought their wars, served my time. In the days of my youth!" Enjolras nodded, and Javert slinked off to inform the soldiers.

"Now the people will fight, And so they might." Jaques yelled.  
"Dogs will bark!" Azelma stood by Jaques.  
"Fleas will bite!" Called Gavroche.  
"They will do what is right." Coufeyrac went to talk.

Eponine was heading to join Gavroche, as she recognised Jaques and realised the girl was Azelma. However, she bumped into someone. She turned to apologise, when she found herself facing Marius.

* * *

"Hey, little boy, what's this I see? God, Eponine! The things you do." He scolded.  
"I know this is no place for me, still I would rather be with you..." She replied softly, thoughtfully regarding him.  
"Get out, before the trouble starts! Get out, 'Ponine! You might get shot!" He sounded worried.  
"I've got you worried now, I have! That shows you like me quite a lot!" She smiled a little. Marius sighed, shaking his head.

"There is a way that you can help-you are the answer to a prayer! Please take this letter to Cosette, and pray to god that she's still there!" Marius walked away, leaving a letter in Eponine's hand. She held it.

_Little you know! Little you care!_

* * *

When Eponine slipped through the gate at Rue Plumet, she was stopped by Cosette's father.

"I have a letter, M'sieur, It's addressed to your daughter Cosette. It's from a boy at the barricade, sir, in the Rue de Villette." She spoke.  
"Give me that letter here, my boy." He reached for the letter. Eponine pulled it away.  
"He said give it to Cosette!"  
"You have my word that my daughter will know what this letter contains." She hesitantly handed it over. He handed her a coin.  
"Tell the young man, she will read it tomorrow, and here's for your pains. Go careful now, stay out of sight!  
there's danger in the streets tonight." She was going to slip out through the bars, but he unlocked the gate.

She stood around, just out of sight, as she didn't know where to go now. Cosette's father read the letter aloud, and she couldn't help but listen.

"Dearest Cosette, you have entered my soul and soon you will be gone. Can it be only a day since we met, and the world was reborn? If I should fall in battle, let this be my goodbye. Now that I know you love me as well, it is harder to die. I pray that god will bring me home, to be with you, pray for your Marius-he prays for you." Cosette's father looked shocked as we went in.

_Your Marius. Cosette's Marius; not Eponine's._

_And now I'm all alone again, nowhere to turn, no-one to go to._ Eponine left, with nowhere to go.  
_Without a home, without a friend, without a face to say hello to._  
Everyone was at the barricade, the few friends she had.  
_And now the night is near...now I can make-believe he's here._ Daydreaming-if you can call it that at night-of Marius. She'd done it a lot during the winter.

_Sometimes I walk alone at night when everybody else is sleeping._ Half of Paris was asleep in fear; the others were fighting; or planning to fight.  
_I think of him and then I'm happy with the company I'm keeping_. Nothing compared to Marius' company.  
_The city goes to bed..._ Cosette would be in bed now. Eponine wondered if it was one of those rich four-poster beds, draped in silk or satin curtains.

She allowed Cosette to fade from her mind. All but Marius.

The Marius who didn't know or love Cosette.

_And I can live inside my head..._


	21. Eponine's Story

**A/N: ****This was particularly heart-wrenching to write. The lyrics are the English translation of the French Les Mis song 'A Mon Histoire', which is what I named the fan fiction after. Anyway, reviews would be nice.**

* * *

**Chapter 21: Éponine's Story**

As the rain fell down, she thought of the way she used to cheer Azelma up when they were little, talking about stuff, adding light into the dark. None of those superficial everything-will-be-alright lies. Just saying, although something is bad, add something good into it and then look at it like it's not as bad as you first thought.

As she wandered, she lost herself in thought. _My story, is a dream that begins in the pages, of a tale from my childhood_. Before they came to Paris, Eponine had many storybooks and belongings. She used to love reading, she'd had a few favourite fairytales. _With my eyes closed, my prince holds me at last._ when she closed her eyes, she saw Marius' face. Every tiny detail, every freckle. She imagined them having a life together: a life full of love. _And I pray that his embrace will never let go._

As she neared the park where they used to meet, it was insignificant that this was where he'd first seen Cosette. Instead she remembered how they'd talked so long, the roses he gave her, how kind he had been. _With him, I'm no longer the same. _She was no longer the streetrat who robbed and had to harden her heart against most things. Who'd suffered many winters and many beatings. _I love the rain, and when we walk together._ how they'd walked and talked and he'd glared in return of any questioning glances. When they'd sat by the riverbank she now stood at now.

_Our two shadows, like two giants in love, lengthen at our feet and are mirrored in the Seine_. If only they could stand so close, like the lovers she often saw on the streets, and hold eachother whilst he leant down to kiss her. Him and her forever and forever...

_I know well that I've made it all up._ She stifled a sob. _I know well that he's never by my side. _She closed her eyes to supress tears falling-they slipped out from beyond her closed lids anyway. _Yet still, I keep on believing._ She couldn't give up. _That I am writing my story with him..._ The story that they were with each other, where he loved her too.

_Yes, I love him._ She admitted to herself. _But how short the nights are!_ Especially when her dreams never lasted. _In the morning, he's gone back to his path._ Through revolution and love, without her. _The world becomes the same again._ As in, she realised she was just a dirty street rat, not worthy of Marius. Not worthy of anything, she thought. _It's lost its colours and the rainbow has lost its crown._ The world might as well be painted in black of white. Marius was the only thing that mattered to Eponine.

_Yes, I love him._ She choked out a sob. _But I'm alone in the world_. Azelma had gone. Her friends didn't understand. Her most understanding friend from the theatre had been Daniel, but now he was part of the National Guard she couldn't approach him. Marius...all he spoke about was Cosette. As for her parents, she swore she'd never go crawling back. _All my life I've waited on a shadow._ The shadow that he did care a little bit. _My story is an empty shell._ Her fairytale didn't have a happy ending, because there was no fairytale existing to have an ending in the first place. _A dream full of tenderness, that I have never had a part in._ Love he had never returned.

_Yes, I love him_ The tears were falling like the rain. _Yes, I love him_ but he loved Cosette. _Yes, I love him_ He had never been Eponine's. _All alone, in my story._ She was alone in an empty fairytale, as she walked away from the raging river.

Back to the barricade.


	22. At the Barricade

**A/N: ****Penultimate chapter. Hope you like it.**

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-Two: At the barricade**

Eponine arrived back at the barricade. She went to where Gavroche was sat, and asked if he could fetch Azelma.

Women were allowed to be in Cafe Musain, near the barricade, so long as they didn't fight. Their job was to tend to the wounds of revolutionaries. Azelma was helping them, as she refused to leave Jaques to go to entire safety. Gavroche nodded, and went inside the cafe. He came back out with Azelma.

"Eponine!" Azelma hugged her. She smelt of soap, and wore a red woollen jumper over her dress. Eponine hugged back. "What are you doing?" She suddenly realised Eponine was dressed as a boy.  
"I couldn't leave Marius." Eponine blushed a little. Azelma sighed.  
"I want to stay and talk, but I must go back to the other women, otherwise they'd wonder and they're very clever and wouldn't be fooled."  
"It's alright. Stay safe, 'Zelma." They hugged again, before Azelma went back inside.

* * *

"Now we pledge ourselves to hold this barricade." Enjolras had everyones attention.  
"Let them come in their legions, and they will be met." Marius held his shotgun, smaller than all the muskets but just as efficient.  
"Have faith in yourselves, and do not be afraid." Enjolras encouraged.  
"This is where it begins, and if I should die in the fight to be free, where the fighting is hardest, there will I be." Jaques said.

"Let them come if they dare, we'll be there!" Enjolras was ready for this revolution. He then noticed the volunteer had returned. "He's back! It's the volunteer!" He yelled.

"Listen my friends, I have done what I said, I have been to their lines, I have counted each man, I will tell what I can.  
Let it be warned they have armies to spare, and our danger is real. We will need all our cunning to bring them to heel." Javert informed the listening people.

"Have faith, if you know what their movements are we'll spoil their game.  
There are ways that a people can fight.  
We shall overcome their power!" Enjolras awaited further information.

"I have overheard their plans, There will be no attack tonight. They intend to starve us out before they start a proper fight. Concentrate their force, hit us from the right." Javert spoke softly. He was startled when he heard a young boy's voice.

"Liar!" Everyone turned to where Gavroche sat on the barricade.  
"Good evening dear inspector, lovely evenin' my dear. I know this man, my friends, his name's inspector Javert. So don't believe a word he says 'cause none of it's true. This only goes to show what little people can do. And little people know, when little people fight, we may look easy pickings but we've got some bite. So never kick a dog, because it's just a pup. We'll fight like twenty armies and we won't give up. So never kick a dog, because he's just a pup. You'd better run for cover when the pup grows up." Gavroche smirked after saying this in a tuneful way.

"Bravo, little Gavroche, you're the top of the class!" Grantaire said.  
"So what are we going to do with this snake in the grass?" Prouvaire asked.

"Tie this man and take him, to the tavern in there! The people will decide your fate _Inspector Javert_!" Enjolras said. Some students had Javert restrained.  
"Shoot me now or shoot me later, every schoolboy to his sport!  
Death to each and every traitor, I renounce your people's court!" Javert glared at everyone.  
"Though we may not all survive here, there are things that never die." Combeferre said.  
"What's the difference? Die a schoolboy, die a policeman, die a spy!" Grantaire answered Javert.  
"Take this man, bring him through, there is work we have to do!" Enjolras said.  
"We keep looking forward!" Marius decided.

* * *

The students holding guns were on the barricade. It was still raining. Eponine stood with Gavroche outside Café Musain. After they'd waited a while, they heard the rhythmic marching footsteps of the National Guard.

"Who's there?" A voice called. Enjolras looked at Marius, then called, "French Revolution!"  
"Fire!" The voice yelled.

Gunshots everywhere, ear-splittingly loud. Bullets narrowly missed people.  
"They're climbing the barricade!" Coufeyrac yelled. Everybody climbed down, not knowing what to do. Except Marius. He grabbed a torch, and then climbed to get a barrel.  
"Marius! What are you doing?" Gavroche yelled. "Marius! No!" He saw Marius climb up, and a gun aimed at Marius. Eponine ran up.  
"No! Ep!" Gavroche watched as the trigger was pressed.

It all happened in a second.  
Eponine leapt in the way...

...her hand clasped over the musket...

pointing it at herself.


	23. And Rain will make the flowers

**A/N: ****Final chapter. Warning: the ending isn't very happy. I think I cried bucketloads whilst writing this.**

* * *

**Chapter Twenty Three: And rain will make the flowers...**

Marius was vaguely aware of the boy who'd blocked the bullet falling back. The boy managed to climb down. Marius was focused on stopping the soldiers. He stood face-to-face with two of them, whilst holding the torch and a barrel of gunpowder.  
"Fall back! Fall back or I'll blow the barricade!" He yelled.

"Blow the barricade and you'll blow yourself with it!" One of them said.

Éponine found that voice familiar...but she was only vaguely aware. Her mind was hazy. Her hand was throbbing. Her chest and back were in agony: for it had been her hand on the gun. She stopped the bullet reaching Marius, and injured herself.

She felt dizzy as she was sat on an edge of the barricade, up high, but she had to see Marius. She'd knocked her head whilst falling and cut it, so she was sure her hair was covered in blood. "I'll blow myself with it." Marius' voice was fiercer than she'd ever heard it before, but there was also a fearful edge to it.

"Back! Fall back!" She knew where she recognised that voice. The one who had shot her, the one who used to talk to her like a friend. Dániel. Why had he left all his friends? She would never know.

She tried not to black out with pain; not to close her eyes. For if she did, she knew she'd never open them again. She would never see Marius.  
_Marius!_ Her eyes opened.

She would wait for him, to see him one last time before passing. _Marius..._

* * *

Marius stepped down from the barricade, in a daze. He was aware of people complaining, asking what he was doing. Enjolras came up to him.

"You saved us all." He patted Marius' shoulder. Marius nodded, still dazed. Enjolras joined the others further away.

"There's a boy climbing the barricade!" Someone yelled. Everyone looked up, seeing someone climbing down.

"I know him." Marius saw who it was. _Éponine?_

"Good god? What are you doing?" But why was she here? Why not with the others, in safety? Why had she come back?  
"'Ponine, have you no fear? Have you  
I seen my beloved? Why have you come back here?" He helped her down.

_Beloved_. The word hurt Éponine more than her wounds. The letter Cosette gave her for him was like ice in her pocket.

"Took the letter like you said! I met her father at the door..." She felt a jolt through her body.  
"He said he would give it-I don't think I can stand anymore!"

The pain took over, and she collapsed, Marius preventing her from falling too hard. They were both sat against the barricade, Éponine in Marius' arms.

"Eponine? What's wrong?" Marius asked. He went to take the hat off her head, and felt something wet.  
"I feel there's something wet upon your hair!" Blood. He took her hand, with the bullet hole through it. Everything made sense...it was her hand on the gun he saw.

She put her good hand in her pocket, pulling out Cosette's letter.

"I kept it from you. It's from Cosette...I'm sorry." she said softly, handing him the letter.  
Marius clutched the letter, noticing the broken seal. He shook his head and put it in his pocket. He was more concerned about Éponine at this moment.

"It was you who blocked the bullet that would have killed me. You took me to Cosette. You gave her my letter...you bring me a letter now. I must be able to help-you can't die of a wounded hand."  
She shook her head, and tried to speak.

"You can't help me now. But promise me one thing...when I'm gone...kiss me on the forehead...I shall feel it from beyond." She was barely whispering now.

"Eponine! You're hurt! You need some help!" He was panicking now. He opened her coat as he was going to take it off to use to staunch the blood flow. Then he saw the hole through her chest, spurting blood. "Oh god, it's everywhere!"

Éponine held his arm, and looked into his eyes.  
"Don't you fret, Monsieur Marius." He realised how bad her wounds were. He realised it was starting to rain. Éponine closed her jacket so he couldn't see her wound.  
"I don't feel any pain." She was lying, but she couldn't stand that tortured look on his face.

"A little...fall...of rain, can hardly hurt me now...you're here..." She sounded faint, but she was telling him.  
"That's all I need to know." He listened, puzzled, although the truth was dawning on him at last.

"And you will keep me safe...and you will keep me close...and rain...will make the flowers grow."

She leant her head back, closing her eyes. She was beside Marius, the one she loved. Nothing else mattered. She felt herself fading...her life would end now. She tried to lie on her side to pass, but she felt an arm around her waist, pulling her towards Marius. Her eyes opened in a daze, raindrops in her eyelashes.

* * *

"But you will live, 'Ponine! Dear God above!" He _did_ care! It wasn't too late after all. "If I could close your wounds with words of love." Her head nestled into his chest.

"Just hold me now...and let it be! Shelter me, comfort me!" Strength seemed to be coming back to her. She felt numb, instead of in pain. Being with him made it all better.

"But you would live, a hundred years.  
If I could show you how! I won't desert you now!" He felt guilty about how he'd stopped talking to her when his mind became filled with Cosette, how he'd not bothered.

"The rain can't hurt me now! This rain, will wash away what's past!" His regrets too? He wondered. Éponine pushed Cosette aside. He was caring for her now, not Cosette. She was the one close to him now.

"And you will keep me safe, and you will keep me close, I'll sleep in your embrace at last!" _Like so long ago. At last...it was happening again. This time, he wouldn't leave. She could stay there forever_.

People were silently gathered around them. Most people observed silenty. Jaques clutched a sobbing Azelma. A tear slid out of Gavroche's eye. The sky was starting to clear, allowing starlight dance through.

* * *

"The rain that brings you here is heaven blessed!" Her wounded hand was outstretched towards the sky, rain falling on it, red blood running off, down the cobblestones. Red, like the flag they slept on that night. like the flags surrounding them.

"The skies begin to clear...and I'm at rest.." She fell back, against Marius, looking up at him. Freckles, hair plastered to his forehead...his colourful eyes-grey, brown, green and blue-full of tears.

Eponine spoke softly. "A breath away...from where you..are...I've come home...from so far!" The pain was back, her strength waning. She gasped in pain, but still managed the words.

Marius looked worried again. Encouragingly, she said; "So don't you fret, Monsieur Marius, I don't feel any pain."

He relaxed, although he was crying. He looked into her eyes and gently murmured to her. "Hush-a-bye, dear Eponine. You won't feel any pain."

"A little...fall...of rain. Can hardly hurt me..." It was hurting. It was agony. "Now!" She gasped again, obviously in pain.

"Look, I'm here." Marius was staring into her eyes, and held her closer. She stared back into his. He realised now, he had loved her. It was too late. He choked back a sob.

"That's all I need to know." She said, gently and sweetly."And you will keep me safe..." She felt like she was drifting.

"And I will stay with you..." He promised, his voice clouded by the lump in his throat.

"And you will keep me close." She was closer to him than she'd ever been. She was finally truly happy, no doubts in her mind.

"...'til you are sleeping." He would stay.

"And rain." The rainfall had slowed. Éponine's eyes were closing.

"And rain." He didn't want her to die. She was right though; there was nothing more to do. He couldn't save her, but he could help her.

"Will make...the...flowers-" she cupped her hand around his face. He held her wrist. She tried lifting her head up to kiss him...her desires hadn't left yet. But she slipped down, sighing heavily. Rain still fell on her face.

"Will make the flowers." Marius was desperate for her to blink, to show she was still alive. She remained still, not breathing anymore.

"Grow." He said finally.

* * *

Marius stared at the girls face in silence. He did believe her soul had gone. _Rain will make the flowers grow_. She wrote that before. He reflected sadly, that wasn't true for humans. This girl would never grow up, never grow old.

But she opened her eyes, which were brighter than they'd ever been before, and smiled. She seemed like she was already in another world. A world full of no more pain.  
Her hand, which had grown limp against his face, cupped it again.

He tightened his grip on her wrist. He didn't want to let go.

"Monsieur Marius, I do believe I was a bit in love with you." Her voice was clearer than it had been before.

But then, her body went limp.

* * *

She was really gone now.

"I loved you too, Dearest 'Ponine." He whispered.

Marius pressed his lips against her forehead gently, tears and rain streaming down his face.


End file.
